Secret Santa Swan Style
by Isannah
Summary: Interoffice Secret Santa Exchange...a time to share the holiday spirit with your co-workers. For Bella, it's an opportunity to make Edward wake up and realize what he has right in front of him. E/B Rated M for language and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at a drabble fic. I will update at least once every day and we'll be finished by Christmas. There will be very little angst if any. This is just pure self-indulgent holiday fluff. I hope you like it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"I don't know about this, Rosalie. I'm really starting to panic." I gnawed on my lip and wrenched my hands together as I watched my friend strategically place slips of paper in a lunch bag.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. This was your idea. You wanted to do this."

_I know, but…_

"But we were drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly or rationally. I just…there is absolutely no way this is going to work."

"It will work alright. And I'm not letting you back out. It's about time you finally go for what you want." I let out a deep breath and rested my head in my hands. What have I gotten myself into? There would be no coming back from this if things went wrong. Mortification would force me to leave the country.

Rosalie sensed my distressed and stopped what she was doing so she could sit down and talk to me. "Bella, how long have you worked at this law firm?"

"Four years, two months, and eleven days."

"And how long since you've been in love with Edward?" I hated where she was going with this.

"Four years, two months, and ten days." It was true. I fell head over heels in love with this man the moment I laid my eyes on him. We had been introduced the day after I was hired by the Cullen, Cullen, and Whitlock Law Firm to be Jasper's research assistant. I didn't work directly for Edward, but I was still called in to do things for him and Emmett from time to time. I could have approached him, tried to get to know him, but I was too much of a chicken shit. Instead I spent the next four years pining over him, convincing myself that he would never want me. And why would I think any different? Outside of the occasional greeting or thank you for a task well done the man didn't even know I existed.

"Exactly. It's time to piss or get off the pot. You have to at least try. I mean, I love my brother-in-law dearly but he is as observant as mold when it comes to women. They throw themselves at him all the time and yet the man hasn't had a girlfriend since college. There's a reason for that, you know. He just doesn't realize how incredibly sexy he is." I raised my eyes at the last comment.

"C'mon, Bella. I may be married to the man's brother, but I'm not dead. Emmett is the one and only for me but even I can appreciate just how exceedingly hot Edward is. It's just a fact." I sighed.

_A fact that tortured me day in and day out._

"But the fact that he doesn't even know it make him just that more attractive. Look at Lauren and Jessica. They fawn all over him constantly. He just thinks they're being 'nice girls' for Christ sake. They're fucking hussies, Bella. The look like hussies, they talk like hussies, and they act like hussies. And they put the biggest show on for Edward just hoping they can somehow hussy their way into his pants. He doesn't see them for the manipulative bitches they really are, though. He also doesn't see _you _for what you really are."

"Which is?" I snorted with half an eye-roll. This ought to be good.

"An absolute fucking catch. You're kind, compassionate, smart as hell, beautiful, driven, and just a really good person. Anyone would be blind not to see that and unfortunately Edward is metaphorically vision impaired. He needs a nudge." I blushed at her compliments. It was something I never did well with.

Rosalie finished what she was doing and pushed the paper bag in my hands. "Okay, it's all set. He's either going to pick a guy or old Mrs. Cope. Now go. Operation Secret Santa Swan Style commences."

I looked at the bag in my hand and then back up to Rosalie. There were butterflies in my stomach and they were currently kicking the shit out of each other and my insides. I gave Rosalie a pleading look but that only made her narrow her eyes at me.

"Go. _Now_." Reluctantly I complied. I got up out of my chair with the bag in hand and walked slowly to the door that led to the man I pined over day after day. I took one more glance back at Rosalie to see her shoo me with her hands. Gulping, I knocked, turned the handle, and announced my presence.

"Mr. Cullen? Sorry for the interruption, but if you're not too busy I need you to pick your person for the Office Secret Santa exchange."

There he was. Standing over his desk, hunched over several files looking completely focused. Chiseled jaw, sex hair that fell down over his eyes only to be swept back by a strong hand, sleeves rolled to the forearm, tie slightly loosened.

_Fuck, he was delicious. This just has to work._

**Love to hear your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let's hear from Edward. There may be one more tonight.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight, but I do own a Snuggie.**

**EPOV**

I had been working on this one thing for hours. No matter how much, how long, or how intensely I went over and over the information, the connection was just not making itself known. I needed an aha moment. I lived for aha moments. It was one of the reasons I became a lawyer. Something about taking ton of information and fitting it together like a puzzle until it all made sense was so satisfying. It was like solving a complicated mystery and usually I was very good at it.

But right now I wanted to tear my hair out. I could see no aha moment in sight. It just wasn't there. I rubbed my eyes in frustration and then stood up thinking maybe something I hadn't seen before would jump out. It didn't.

_I'm missing something…_

There was a soft knock at the door and the click of the latch opening but I didn't look up. I feared if I looked away even for a second what I had been searching for would retreat deeply back into the mound of paper work and I would have to start all over again.

"Mr. Cullen? Sorry for the interruption, but if you're not too busy I need you to pick your person for the Office Secret Santa Exchange." The sweet voice forced me to give up for the moment. I quietly sighed.

_It just isn't there…for now._

I looked up to see the demure Isabella Swan. She looked nervous, but hell she always looked nervous to me. But underneath all that nervousness was a kick ass research assistant who knew her job inside and out. She had certainly made my life a lot easier a couple of times. I had tried to convince Jasper a couple of times into giving her up but he always refused. Lucky bastard. I had to deal with Paul who was okay, but he was not Isabella Swan.

"Come in, Miss Swan. Now's as good a time as ever." I didn't even glance back at the files on my desk that had been taunting me for the past few hours. The case that I was currently working on was consuming me entirely. It made me forget a lot of things, like the fact that Christmas was quickly approaching.

"I know your busy, sir. This will only take a second."

My brother, best friend, and I started this firm right out of law school and it was my life. It had had been tough at first seeing as none of us had any real experience. Everyone thought we were crazy and we spent the first few years sharing a two room office and one research assistant, but eventually all of our hard paid off. News of our dedication and perseverance got around and we slowly attracted more and more clients. Since then we have had to hire a few more lawyers and a lot more staff. It didn't mean we three worked any less. We were still considered small with only about thirty employees so there was always worked to be done. But we were solid and turning a profit and that is what we had always wanted. None of us felt the need to expand further.

I can't remember when we hired Isabella, but I did know that for the last few years she had taken over the annual Secret Santa Exchange. I personally didn't care about it one way or another, but Emmett and Rose thought it would be a great way for all of us at the firm to socialize and get to know each other better. Of course those two would think that way. They fell for each other the day Rose came in to interview for the receptionist position. Literally. The floor had been wet from a leaky water cooler. When Emmett went to shake her hand she slipped on the floor and fell, taking Emmett with her. They have been inseparable since.

Anyway, I digress.

Secret Santa Exchange…eh. I didn't have time to truly shop so I usually ended up asking my sister to pick out the most generic gifts she could. Alice was a genius at putting gift collections together. And as for the receiving end, I was grateful and all, but truly didn't need any of the random gifts I got in return. The Snuggie I got last year was still sitting on a shelf in my closet in its unopened box. To me the whole thing just seemed like a complicated, unnecessary process. Rose claimed that it would really force us all to get to know each other. I thought an average Christmas party with copious amounts of alcohol would have the same result, maybe even a better one, but what did I know? If a Secret Santa Exchange would make our office more of a cohesive unit and satisfied Rose, I was all for it. I guess.

"Not a problem at all." I smiled my most enchanting smile but it quickly diminished as I saw that my efforts were being wasted. Isabella didn't even see it as she hid behind her long waves of hair and held out the paper bag with all the names in it. Her hand was shaking pretty damn hard.

_Why was she so nervous? Was it just around me or is this girl a complete mess all the time?_

I reached in, stirred up the slips, and pulled one out. Mike Newton. It seemed I always got a dude or Mrs. Cope. This was another reason I would be happy if this whole thing went away. Why couldn't I get one of those cute secretaries? They would be easy to buy for. Now I…I mean Alice would have to come up with a bunch of gifts that Mike would like but did not scream 'I want to take you up the ass.'

Because, fuck, I really didn't.

"Okay, sir?" Isabella looked at my scowling face.

"Yeah, okay." She quietly left the office and I got back to work. I threw the slip into the top drawer of my desk not giving Mike Newton a second thought. I'd call Alice later.

We had a few days before this thing all started, right?

**A couple of things…**

**I have an entry in the Season of Our Discontent Anonymous Angst Contest. There are so many great entries. So if you like to cry (and you will, trust me), head over and check it out. Voting is open until December 10th. **

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/3142288/**

**Also, have you heard of Breath-of-Twilight's Holiday Countdown? This is the first time I have participated and I must say it's fabulous. There are so many great Halloween and Thanksgiving one-shots written by your favorite authors. It will continue every day until Christmas. I'm curious to see if can guess which one is mine. **

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7348457/1/**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who have jumped on board with my little story. I really appreciate it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could.

_Breathe, Bella. Just breathe._

Yeah, that was a lot easier said than done. I had just been through exactly three minutes and forty-three seconds of pure torture on many levels. First, just being in his mere presence always…_did _things to me. On the inside I was on fire, ever thread of desire being pulled taut and just aching to be satisfied. It made me hot and not in a good way seeing as I was at my place of work. My sweat glands worked overtime and the wetness between my legs made its presence known making me wish I had a spare pair of panties.

_He wouldn't be able to smell that, right? Oh God, just kill me now if he could._

Even if he couldn't, just the thought of him seeing right through me, knowing how much I wanted him, sent me into a panic. It made me a stuttering, shaking, incoherent mess on the outside. He must think I have severe anxiety issues.

_You do. Just only around him._

Aside from my normal reaction, there was also the fact that I was knowingly fixing the office Secret Santa Exchange. I was finally getting bold, taking matters into my own hands. He couldn't possibly know. But the look on his face when he picked…

_Jesus. He is on to me._

Had I been rigging the Secret Santa Exchange for the last few years to make sure Edward never got to buy for one of the bimbos?

_Absolutely._

Did I ever think he would notice?

_Hell no._

But this year he it looked like he did. Well, I didn't know for sure but his reaction suggested that he was sick of buying gifts for guys and elderly women. How would he react if he found out that this year I was rigging it on both ends?

_Fuck._

"So, did you get it done?" Rosalie observed me cautiously. I'm sure I looked like I was going to pass the fuck out.

"I don't know. I think he knows. He picked the name and then frowned, like he was thinking really hard about it. He knows we fixed it. He doesn't even know me and now he's going to hate me. This was a mistake. A big fat mistake." I was rambling. I was panicking. I was breathing really heavy…and fast.

_Whoa…I feel a little dizzy._

"Calm down before you hyperventilate." She grabbed my hands and began to breathe with me. "Mold, Bella. Remember?"

Yeah, I did remember, but it didn't stop me from worrying completely. Edward may be unobservant, but he was a very, very smart man. He was a lawyer, a great lawyer for Christ sake. Figuring things out was his forte. Despite freaking out about this, I attempted to slow down my breathing and get myself calm. I didn't want any attention focused on me right now and having to be taken out in an ambulance would totally fuck that up.

"Would it make you feel better to pick your slip?" Her smile was devious. Was she fucking kidding me right now?

"Yeah, Rose. Because that'll take my mind off the fact that we are totally rigging the Secret Santa Exchange. We are so going to hell."

"Over this? Please, God has bigger fish to fry. My teen years alone may have already killed my chances." I looked at her in all her glorious beauty and wondered just how much trouble she had gotten into in high school.

_Probably a lot._

"C'mon, time for phase two. Just pick your slip already."

_Fiiine._

I shoved my hand a little more forcefully than necessary into the paper bag she was holding in her hand. It looked exactly like the one I was holding but when my hand reached the bottom there was only one slip. I closed my eyes as I pulled it out. When I opened them back up, the name on the slip stared up at me.

"Edward Cullen. Well isn't that just lucky?" She said with a smirk. Taking the bag from my hand she reached into her desk and grabbed the handful of slips that had been stored there. Once they were in the bag and given a good shaking she stated that she was going to take over my job. "I'll distribute the rest of these for you. You seem a little…distracted." Again with the fucking smirk.

_Lucky? _

I rolled my eyes at her back as she walked away. This whole thing had yet to get started and already I was a frantic mess. I needed to get my shit together if I was going to follow through with this.

And I was going to follow through. Because at this point there was no going back.

_Ugh. I was so going to hell._

**I hope this explains why Bella is such a mess. Thank you for reading! ~Isannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on alert. I really, really appreciate it. I meant to post this chapter this morning but my son woke up with a ruptured eardrum. I was completely freaked out about the amount of blood, but we're good now. And the pain is gone. Yeah!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Absolutely fucking not. You have your own assistant."

"But he's not as good as Miss. Swan." I whined.

"Christ, Edward. She's worked here for over four years. Is there a reason why you can't call her by her first name?" No, I just have never had a reason too. It's not like we work together often. And I like to keep it professional.

_That sounds so lame._

"I can call her by her first name, asshole. Let me borrow _Isabella_, please." I added that at the end in the hopes he would say yes. She had been on my mind ever since she had come into my office. It was then that I realized I could use her help on this monster case I had going on right now. Paul was doing his best, but it just wasn't enough,

"No, you may not borrow Bella." Two things in that sentence caught me off guard. The part where he said no, because that shit just ain't right. I do a ton of stuff for him like that time he accidently threw away Ali's new Prada shoes. If it hadn't been for me begging her to come over to pick out a special 'court day ensemble' so that he could go buy a new pair before she found out, he would have been a dead man. I mean, court day ensemble? In all my life I had never felt like such a girl and it didn't help that Ali had me try on dozens of combinations.

_Pure agonizing torture. So yeah, I did shit for him._

The other thing is what he called Miss Swan. I mean Isabella. I mean _Bella?_

_Fuuuuck._

"Why'd you call her that?" For some reason I was curious.

"Because that's her name. It's what she goes by. If you paid any kind of attention at all around here you'd know that. Everyone else does…because she's been her for four years." His voice raised up an octave to show his frustration with me.

"Why would I know that? I barely know the girl?"

"And whose fault is that?

"It's not anyone's fault. It's just the way it is. I don't feel the need to get chummy chummy with everyone in this office, especially people I don't work directly with. This is a law firm not a barn social." I ran my hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. Jasper started at me for some time without blinking.

"Wow…I don't think you're getting laid again…ever." He deadpanned. I could feel the look of horror fill my face against my will. Why would he say that? Especially since it had been awhile since I had enjoyed any type of female companionship. It wasn't that I didn't want it, because believe me, I wanted. But I wasn't a casual sex kind of guy and the few women that I had attempted to develop a relationship with didn't last once they found out I was married to my job. I mean, who wants to date a guy that spends seventy to eighty hours a week including weekends at the office. No one. That's who. And I get that. I stopped looking a long time ago. This firm and my career are my priority.

_Which is why you are alone._

"That's…that's not true?"

"It will be if you don't open your fucking eyes and realize that there are opportunities right in front of you if you would only choose to see them." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was done with this conversation.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. But you still haven't told me why I can't borrow Isa…I mean _Bella_? Just for this case. I need her. Paul and I are drowning in all this medical crap." I got him there. He understood just how complicated the Hunter case was. He also knew that the payout could be quite large if we won. His voice softened a little. In the end, it would be in the best interest of the firm and he knew it.

"How long would you need her for?" He said defeated.

"Just until the holidays. I should be all set by then." Jasper shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, I'm kind of wrapped up until after Christmas anyways. But I have conditions."

"O-kay." This cannot be good.

"She comes back to me in the condition I gave her to you. I don't want you burning her out or being mean to her."

_What the hell? As if. _

"Seriously? You think I would be _mean _to her?" Some best friend. I'm wounded.

"I don't think you would do it on purpose, but you do have a tendency to get intense. That coupled with the fact that you are completely oblivious most of the time, especially when you're working…well it's a deadly combination. And Bella will bend over backwards doing what is asked of her. Even if it sacrifices her own well-being."

It was kind of odd how protective he was over this girl, but I couldn't take the time to dwell on it. I had to seal the deal.

"Fine. I'll be nice…and observant. Anything else?"

"Yeah, you have to come to our house for Christmas Eve this year. I don't feel like driving anywhere and if Alice gets drunk I can lock her in the bedroom and she can just go to sleep. You remember last year, right?"

How can I forget? We spent two hours coaxing intoxicated Ali off the roof of Emmett and Rose's apartment building. She had snuck up there in the hopes of seeing Santa fly by in his sleigh. Yeah, going to Jasper's probably would be a good idea.

"Oh, man. That was horrible. Your house it is this year."

"And you're sitting next to Emmett." Fuck, I can't believe he threw that in. The Christmas spirit always made my brother hyper and touchy. Whoever sat next to him was on the receiving end of multiple hugs, headlocks, noogies, 'I love you man's', and every other gross violation of personal space you can name.

"Fine." I muttered. "I'll sit next to Emmett."

_Fucking A, the things I do. But it will be worth it. It has to be worth it._

"You have a deal." In the next moment he had the door opening and was calling Bella in to join us.

"You call me, Jasper?" Her eyes moved from him to me and it was clear that she wasn't expecting me to be there. The carefree look that she had on her face when she walked in vanished into thin air and was replaced by a reserved, professional expression within a matter of a second.

_Hmm? That's not cool._

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who have been reading this story!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Bella." I could here Jasper calling from his office.

Working for Jasper was great. He has always made me feel part of a team and as a team we worked hard and then celebrated harder when our efforts paid off. He was always respectful and I knew that he really appreciated the work I did for him. We had become pretty good friends over the past few years. His wife and I really hit it off which has made for some pretty crazy margarita filled evenings. Alice, Rose, and I have had to call Jasper or Emmett multiple times to carry drunken asses home.

At first I was nervous about getting close to Alice. I mean, she was Edward's sister and I wasn't sure I wanted her knowing about my all-consuming lust for her brother. In then end it didn't matter what I wanted because being the talkative lush I am I confessed it all to her and Rose one night while I was in a margarita-induced stupor. She took it well…too well. She started squealing that she wanted me for a sister-in-law and insisted I let her set me up on a date with him. Good lord she was persistent. Talking her down from that tree wasn't easy, but I was able to convince her to let me do it my way, on my own time. She finally relented, but hasn't stopped nagging me since. She even got Rose to join in which is how the whole Secret Santa thing came about.

_Ugh…can't think about that right now…_

I got up from my desk and hopped over to his office to see what he wanted. "You call me, Jasper?" As soon as I said it a flash of disheveled hair caught my eye from the other side of the room. There was Edward in all his glory looking at me as though he had won a prize.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_

Instantly I felt uncomfortable and self-conscious. My nervous habits immediately kicked in.

_Stop it, Bella. How do you expect to ever be with Edward if you can't even be around him without acting like a spaz?_

I straightened my shoulders and focused my neutral gaze back to Jasper. I had been caught off guard. That's all.

"Um, yeah. Edward needs a lot of help with this Hunter case so he asked if he could borrow you until the holidays. Is that okay with you?"

I could say no. When he asked if it was alright with me, he meant it. Jasper would never make me do something I didn't want to do. And I really didn't want to do this. To be that close to Edward? Working side by side on a daily basis, close enough that I could smell his wonderful Edwardy scent. And through the holidays no less. I would be seeing him everyday, seeing his reaction to my gifts. I would have to pretend I had no idea who his Secret Santa was. But I had no poker face. My awkward expression would surely give me away.

But there really was no reason for me not to want to do it. Jasper did most of the firm's divorce and custody cases. There was usually a lull before the holidays and then it would get busy again right after the first of the year. I guess no one wanted to be going through a divorce or fight over the kids at Christmas. Come January 1st, however, all bets were off and couples went back to being at each other's throats.

_Fuck, what to do?_

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Jasper waved his pen in front of my face bringing me out of my inner thoughts.

"What about Paul? I don't want to take anything away from him."

_Please don't let me take anything away from him._

Edward cleared his throat before speaking. "Paul is doing his best, but there is just so much to muddle through. You're very good at what you do, so much in fact that I practically had to give my left kidney to convince Jasper to let you go for a few weeks. We could really use your help."

He asked, no begged Jasper to let me do this for him? Oh my God…what does that _mean_?

"Well, when you put it that way, as long as Jasper doesn't mind. I'd be happy to help."

_Help you out of you clothes and lick you from head to toe, that is. So not helping. Shut the fuck up, Bella._

"Great. It would be a real help, Miss Swan." I saw Jasper scowl at him making Edward look like he was suddenly remembering something. "I mean, I would be most appreciative, _Isabella_."

Now he had _me _scowling. No one with the exception of my _dad_ was allowed to call me that and even when he did I made it clear I didn't like it. It made me feel like I was a child being scolded. And I did not want to feel like a child, especially around Edward. When he saw the look on my face his reaction was priceless. He knew he had fucked up and tried to backtrack.

"I mean Bella. Jasper told me you liked to be called Bella. I'm so sorry." Jasper was trying to keep his laughter at bay. He was loving every second of this. I would have to get Alice to pinch him later.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. But yes, I prefer Bella."

"And you can call me Edward." A pause. "Because that's my name."

"Oh for the love of God." Jasper was now slapping his hand on his forehead. "And I'm Jasper. Now that we got all the names situated, let's figure out logistics. Edward, do you have a desk for Bella?"

"Um...yeah. I have an extra she could use right outside my office." Edward seemed a little embarrassed at Jasper calling him out like that. His pink cheeks were so fucking adorable. It seemed I may not be the only self-conscious one here.

"Great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked, changing the subject completely. He looked up and smiled at me.

_Beautiful._

"Looking forward to it. See you tomorrow, _Bella_." He emphasized my name seeming proud that he remembered. I said good-bye to the two of them and returned to my desk. I was feeling a lot better about the situation.

Maybe working with Edward for an extended period of time would be a good thing. We could get to know each other on a more personal level. Also, I'd have an in. I could see first hand his reactions to my gifts during the exchange and then adjust them accordingly.

I would just have to keep my cool and not give anything away.

I could do that, right?

Of course I could.

I felt a smile form on my lips.

_Game on, Edward. You're mine._

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! You guys overwhelm me! Thank you again to all of you who have been taking the time to read my little story. You are fabulous!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I made a list in my head of what I needed to do as the elevator took me to my floor. I had just had a lunch meeting and was anxious to get the new information I had received back to my team. When the door opened I was greeted by one of the secretaries as she was trying to get into the elevator. As I stepped to the left, she stepped to the left. I then tried to go to the right and she did the same.

"Hey, Mr. Cul-len. Wanna dance?" I chuckled at the girl's reference to our little game of musical steps.

"Um…hi Miss Stanley. Off to lunch?" She didn't move when I stepped back to the left this time. Space was tight on either side of her but I was able to squeeze myself through.

_God, her perfume stinks._

"Oh, I'm not hungry…for food that is." She did this weird fluttering with her eyes and I wondered if she had some sort of tic.

"Okay, well, enjoy." I said hoping she had a nice lunch as I turned and headed toward my office. When I got there, I greeted Bella and Paul. They were hunched over a rather large book discussing something Bella was pointing to. Paul was listening intently. I hoped some of Bella's capability was wearing off on him.

It had been a week since Bella had joined Paul and me on the Hunter case and I had to admit it was worth everything I had to promise Jasper, even sitting next to Emmett on Christmas Eve. Bella knew her shit, that was for damn sure. I already felt we had made more headway on this case in the last week than we had in the last month. It was such a relief.

I went into my office and began sifting through my new information. After about an hour I heard a rather loud high-pitched voice outside my door. I recognized it as my sister and remembered that she was supposed to be dropping off my gifts for the Secret Santa Exchange that started tomorrow. I went to my door and swung it open expecting Ali to be standing there with her arms full, but that was not the case. She wasn't outside my door.

I heard her so she had to be here. I stepped outside my office and looked around until I spotted her. She was having a very animated conversation with Bella who looked like she was enjoying it. In fact, it appeared that they knew each other. Very well.

_Huh?_

Ali finally saw me standing there and stopped mid-sentence. "Edward! Hi." She came over and gave me a rather large hug. I embraced her back, still feeling slightly confused.

"Hi, Al. Um…do you guys know each other?" I wanted to know. You know, just in case I needed to do some introductions.

"Of course we do. Bella is my home girl, silly". I looked back to Bella who was smiling at Alice.

_Again. Huh?_

Ali rolled her eyes at me. "We've been friends for a long time. She does work for Jasper, you know." Yeah, I did know. But I didn't know that she and my sister were besties. Does that bother me? No…but it kind of bothers me that I didn't know.

_Why does it bother me? I have absolutely no fucking clue._

"Anyway, I have your stuff. I'll bring it into your office and I can show you."

"Do I really need to know the specifics?" Couldn't I just wrap them? Better yet, couldn't she just wrap them and I'll make sure Mike gets them?

"Don't be such a fucking scrooge? You should at least know what you got the guy." I heard a soft snicker and saw Bella try to bury her nose into a file. She thought she was being all stealth, but I was on to her.

"Fine, just come in and show me…quickly. I have work to do." Ali picked up the couple of shopping bags and started for my office. I followed behind but almost ran into her when she stopped short.

"Oh, hey Bella. Friday night? Are we still getting our drink on?"

_Shy, reserved Bella? No…there's no way she would be into that. _

"Absolutely. I'm going to need it. I'll call Rose and make sure she's in too."

_Rose? As in Rosalie, our sister-in-law? She's friends with Bella too? And they all drink together?_

"Okay, see you Friday." Bella smiled after her for a moment before turning her attention to me. Her demeanor shifted from my sister's friend who apparently likes to socially imbibe in alcohol to the consummate professional employee.

"Edward, I went through all of the phone records you gave me and I found some pretty interesting coincidences. I highlighted the suspicious calls and made some notes. They're on your desk for your review." God, she's good.

"Thanks, Bella. I appreciate it." She went back to her work and I went to my office wondering what the hell just happened.

Ali showed me every gift, in detail. She then proceeded to tell me which gift to give on which day. She even labeled them so I wouldn't forget. But see, that wouldn't be the problem. The problem is that I wasn't really listening in the first place. I was still trying to figure out why I didn't know that Bella was an important person in the lives of my best friend and family.

"Are you even listening to me, Edward?" I shook my head and looked into the annoyed eyes of my sister.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I'm just not into this Secret Santa stuff. But I really appreciate you going through all this effort. I'm sure Mike will love everything." I needed to appease her because I knew I would need her services again next year. I did my best apologetic smile and eventually the icy stare I was receiving began to melt.

"Of course he will. And don't forget, it starts tomorrow."

_Ugh…here we go._

**The gift exchange starts tomorrow. I wonder what Bella is going to give Edward first? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! I feel like I keep repeating myself, but I am truly thankful for all of the positive feedback I am getting for this story. Thank you so much!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Working for Edward has gone better than I thought it would. At first I was really nervous for a lot of reasons. I was afraid my attraction for Edward would be a major distraction. Whenever I was around him I turned into this different person, a self-conscious, klutzy, almost nonverbal basket case. I needed to rein it in and just act like myself because I really, really wanted to impress him. Edward asked to borrow me because I was good at my job. I didn't want him to regret asking Jasper for my help. I didn't want to let him down. This case was important not just for Edward, but for the entire firm. Not being on my A game would not only jeopardize the outcome, it would also hurt my chances with Edward.

I made a decision walking in that I just wouldn't let Edward affect me in that way. I would keep it strictly professional and just do my job to the best of my ability. Shockingly, despite being really tough to ignore the man's sexiness, it worked. I still wanted him in the worst way, but after two days I felt comfortable enough working along side Edward. In fact, Edward, Paul, and I worked really well together and the case was finally making some decent progress. It felt very satisfying…in the professional kind of way. The other ways I wanted to be satisfied…not so much.

_So. Frustrated._

Watching Edward with his sister was quite eye-opening. Their banter back and forth was very amusing but anyone watching them would see that they were close. She knew how to handle him, that was for sure. I couldn't help but chuckle at Edward's stupefied reaction to my friendship with his sister. He truly had no clue that Alice and I had been hanging out for awhile.

I had no idea how someone could be _that_ smart and yet _that _oblivious at the same time. In one minute Edward could rattle off decisions from court cases fifty years ago and in the next be completely incognizant to things happening around him. Just yesterday, I had been with Edward at his desk going over some information when Lauren came in with some Xeroxing he had requested. With me standing right there, the little harlot put her hands on his desk and leaned over asking Edward if he needed anything else. When I looked up from the pile of papers on the desk all I could see were Lauren's naked tits. She wasn't even wearing a fucking bra. My reaction must have said as much but skank face just looked at my inadequate chest and fucking smirked.

I had no words.

After she repeated the offer of doing _anything_ for Edward, he finally looked up. But what happened next made me just about lose my shit…in an I'm going to literally laugh my ass off kind of way. His eyes completely bypassed the mountains of silicone and went right to her eyes. And then he said…wait for it. This is the best fucking part.

"That's so nice of you to offer, Lauren. Actually, a cup of coffee would be nice. Would you like one, Bella?"

He was sincere and serious as a heart attack.

_Fucking classic. Whose smirking now, bitch?_

Not Lauren, that's for sure. Her face dropped at Edward's request and then scrunched up into a pout when I replied that I would absolutely love a cup. Drinking it was not an option because I wasn't taking a chance of catching something from the saliva she was sure to spit into it. But, I wouldn't turn it down either. Call me immature but seeing her little plan backfire completely made my day.

_Thank you, Edward and all your cluelessness._

When the day was over I was eager to get going. I had a couple stops to make in preparation for the first day of the Secret Santa Exchange. I already had all my gifts planned out for every day of the exchange. Now that I was feeling more comfortable in Edward's presence, I was sure that I was going to be able to pull this off. If everything went as I hoped it would, I wouldn't be spending New Year's Eve alone.

My plan was quite simple. I had three goals.

One, reveal personal information that will show Edward that I'm a nice girl and relationship material.

Two, keep Edward intrigued and appeal to his male desires by showing him my spicy side.

And three, keep my identity a secret for as long as possible. I wanted to reveal myself on my terms.

A lot of things had to go right and Edward had to react the way Rose and Alice assured me he would. They had been my biggest supporters in all this. They both thought that we would make a great pair and I was finally willing to do something about it. After today's incident with Lauren I realized that Edward would not stay clueless forever. Someone was bound to catch his eye and snatch him up.

I wanted that someone to be me.

I needed to make my move and I would…starting tomorrow with a little pick-me-up.

**I know everyone wanted to see what Bella got him on the first day, but I think it will be better to find out from Edward's POV. So, sorry about that! As always, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading and see you tomorrow. ~Isannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally…the first gift. I hope you like it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I am not a morning person.

At all.

Once I get going I do okay, but that initial hour after I wake up is like a train wreck. I simply cannot think. I have to have everything I need for the next day sitting in a pile on the kitchen table otherwise I would forget it. I even have to lay out my clothes the night before because I cannot be trusted to wear something appropriate if I pick it out in the morning. You know it's bad when you go to court wearing two different colored shoes. Especially when the judge laughs at you out loud for a good ten minutes.

_Not one of my finer moments on so many levels._

If I can get out the door without breaking, spilling, ripping, or tripping over something, I'm pretty much home free. But just to make sure, I always stop for my coffee at the Starbucks around the corner from the office before I go into work. Any residual sleepiness that happens to linger is quickly wiped away by my caffeine fix.

Today, I was finding out, was going to be one of _those _days.

"Well good morning to you, Mr. Cullen. Running a bit late today?" Zafrina had been a constant here for me over the last three years when we started the firm. She was older, friendly, and funny as hell. She also knew her job so I was always in and out…even on days like today.

I grumbled out some incoherent nonsense. I was tired, I was grumpy, and I was fucking late.

"I see." I raised my eyebrow at her. What exactly did she see? "What is it this time? Toothpaste or flash drive?"

_Fuck, this woman knows me too well._

"Flash drive." I admitted. "And the toothpaste was just one time." I whined like a petulant child. She chuckled as I grimaced over the memory of learning the hard way that one should brush their teeth _before_ they get dressed in the morning. Especially if they haven't had their coffee yet and could barely function.

"I'm just teasing ya, Mr. C. I know those flash drives tend to lose themselves." She wasn't kidding. Who ever came up with the idea of putting some of your most important information on something the size of your thumb was genius…and a real fucking twisted asshole. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to keep track of the thing. This morning being no exception. I still hadn't found it and was praying to God that I left it at the office.

"I'll just take my usual."

"I'm sorry, Mr. C, not today." She was already handing me a cup that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I looked at the cup, completely confused. I practically got the same thing every day. Was Starbuck actually out of regular coffee? I mean, every once in awhile around the holidays I would deviate but it was only because they had this fuck awesome chick drink that Em and Jasper would give me hell over if they found out. Also, at my age, I have to work harder to stay fit. Embarrassment_ and_ added calories, no thank you.

"Today, someone has treated you to a Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino."

_Jesus, don't say that so loud. If Em or Jas were here…_

I quickly scanned the place behind me to find that I was safe. No one I knew was actually here. I turned back to see that she still had her hand out, waiting for me to take the coff….I mean, frappuccino. I was baffled. Zafrina was the only one who knew I occasionally drank that delicious awesomeness.

"C'mon, take it. It's not going to bite and I know you want it. It's already paid for and the person who bought it wanted me to give you this. You're supposed to read it when you get to work." She holds out a small envelope with my name scrawled on the front.

"What does it say?" Zafrina rolled her eyes at me.

"Do I look like I have x-ray vision? Go to work and read it yourself." I had no response for the bitch slap I just received so I asked the next logical question.

"Who's it from?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that. But I will say that I'm surprised that you don't have a clue. This person is usually in around the same time as you, everyday. I had no idea you two worked in the same office until yesterday when the person came in to arrange this."

I racked my brain trying to figure out who I had seen here. I know I'm pretty out of it in the morning but if I saw someone I worked with everyday around the same time I would like to think I would recognize them.

_I would, wouldn't I?_

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No way, buddy. I'm promised a huge tip if I keep my mouth shut, so that's what I'm doing. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

"C'mon, where's your Christmas spirit?" She looked at me with the most emotionless expression. I was getting nowhere. After a brief staring contest, I caved. "Fine. You're a lot of help. Merry freakin' Christmas, Zafrina." I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"And a fa-la-fucking-la to you, Mr. Cullen. Have a nice day." She chuckled at me as I headed towards the door. Anyone else and I wouldn't have let that go. But Zafrina was different and we were good Starbuck friends.

I nodded or said hello to the few people I saw on the way into my office. Once I shut the door and sat down in my chair, I took a long swallow of my frappuccino and enjoyed the pepperminty warmth that slid down my throat.

_Damn…that is good. Now for the note._

Opening the envelope that had my name in elegant green script, I found a card with a picture of a simple cup of steaming coffee on the front. Inside was a message.

_Dear Edward,_

_The Secret Santa Exchange is now upon us and I thought I would start it off right. I hope you enjoy this little treat. The holidays are a perfect time to indulge in something sweet. I look forward to surprising you in many ways._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Santa_

I read the note over three more times. Then I took another long gulp of my drink. I thought about all the people who worked here and tried to guess which one would have given me this cup of coffee. It must have been somebody who knew me. Or asked someone who knew me.

_But no one knows about your secret beverage fetish._

Damn. And the note. It's very…sincere. A woman maybe?

_Ah, fuck. I'll have to think about this later. I have to find my fucking flash drive._

**I know it's simple, but this is just the start. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one is so late…crazy day!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I got up a little early today. Rose said I needed to 'put a little more effort' into my appearance. I asked her what was wrong with my appearance. She said nothing if I was going for the stuffy, uptight, schoolmarm look.

I had taken offense to that until she made me look in the mirror. My dark charcoal pantsuit, hair pulled back into a tight bun, and comfort soled shoes I _thought_ made me look sophisticated and professional. I sighed as my reflection in the mirror told a different story.

Turns out the bitch was right, I do look like a schoolmarm. Yeah, I called her a bitch. She should have pointed this out about, let's say, four years ago.

Once I stopped yelling at her for letting me go on this way for so long, Rose gave me some suggestions on how I could make some subtle changes that would liven up my look without doing anything really drastic. So today I decided to go with a black pencil skirt that I had bought on sale on a whim and paired it with a blue button down shirt that accentuated my curves. I wore some modest heels so I wouldn't break my neck and decided to leave my hair partially down. In the end, I was much happier with this look.

I entered the office feeling confident and good about myself. A couple of people said I looked nice, but most seemed like they didn't know any different. I took a small detour to speak with Garrett, the pimply kid working in the mailroom. I wanted him to deliver a special package later today but due to the content, there were some specific instructions. I liked Garrett. He did what was told of him and asked no questions. Once that was taken care I made the trek back to the other side of the office.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I heard as I rounded the corner to where my desk was. "Aggghhhh!"

_What the hell?_

The yelling was coming from inside Edward's office and he did not seemed pleased at all.

_Shit. Was he mad about the frappacchino?_

I mean, I knew he only ordered it on occasion, mostly because he was embarrassed to order something so…unmanly. I only knew that because when he did place his order he would practically whisper it to Zafrina.

And I knew that because I was a first class fucking stalker.

I had been seeing Edward at Starbucks almost every day since I started working there. There was something about him in the morning. His hair was always all over the place and his eyes would be glazed over indicating that he wasn't awake yet. And he smelled…so damn good. It was all I could do to resist pushing him up against the counter and kissing him senseless.

That wouldn't really happen though. Hell, I couldn't even bring myself to talk to the man. Instead, I would hide behind another patron and stare down at the floor until he was out the door. I was afraid if he knew I was there he would see right through me. Turns out I had nothing to worry about because that man didn't see a damn thing. He would just turn around looking completely dazed and leave with his coffee in hand.

"Goddammit!" Edward's yelling brought me out of my inner thoughts. The rational side of my brain made me understand that Edward would not be raging over a coffee. I decided to bite the bullet and go in his office to see what was going on.

The door was slightly cracked and I pushed it open slowly. Now it was my turn to be the one dazed. There was Edward, looking more disheveled and sexier than ever. He was frantically searching the mound of papers on his desk that had probably been organized at one point. The empty frappacchino cup had fallen off the edge of the desk and onto the floor unnoticed. I little smile formed on my lips.

_So he did enjoy it…_

He hadn't seen me come in. I could hear him chanting softly to himself. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" As he begins to open his desk drawers for probably the umpteenth time, a flash of white catches my eye on floor next to one of the leather chairs. I walk over and picked it up.

"Are you looking for this? I ask with the small piece of plastic in my hand. Edward is startled by my voice and snaps his head up. His eyes are a blazing green as they look into mine for a brief second before narrowing them on the flash drive that I'm holding.

"Oh my God. I have been looking for that everywhere. Where did you find it?"

"It was just laying here on the floor underneath the chair." Edward takes three long strides around his desk so that he is right in front of me.

_Fuck, he is so close. And he smells so good._

His smile is wider than I've ever seen it as he takes the flash drive from my hand. "You are a fucking life saver. I just want to hug you."

And then he does.

_Oh my…_

My senses are all scrambled as he scoops me up into an all-consuming hug. His warmth is soothing and his arms feel so right around my body. I find myself involuntarily melting into his embrace.

I never wanted it to end.

He holds me for a beat or two longer than necessary before releasing me and stepping back to establish our boundaries once more. His expression is…weird. I'm not sure what you would call it.

I didn't say anything as my mind and my body worked to commit every detail to memory. Once they were satisfied I slowly emerged from my Edward induced fog only to find that things had gotten…awkward.

Edward had shoved his hands in his pockets and was now looking anywhere that wasn't me. I needed to get out of there before my perfect moment was ruined.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. I'm just going to go and…yeah…I have a lot of work to do." I spun on my semi-high heels and left the room as fast as I could, feeling Edward's eyes on me the entire time. As soon as I reached my desk I sat down and took a few deep breaths.

_What the fuck was that? _

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first gift. Now for Edward's reaction to the hugging incident. Enjoy!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

After finishing my fuck awesome frappacchino, I spent the better part of an hour tearing my office apart looking for the motherfucking flash drive. I had a meeting later that day and I _needed_ that information. I had been in such a desperate frenzy that I didn't even hear Bella come it until her soft melodic voice asked me if what she had in her hand was what I was looking for.

_Halle-fucking-luiah._

I hadn't even thought, I just acted and the next thing I knew I had her wrapped up in a hug. She was all soft and molded perfectly into my arms. She had this smell. It wasn't overbearing like the perfume that Jessica usually wears. It was just enough to want to make me inhale deliberately. Green apples, I think. And a touch of cinnamon, maybe.

It had been a long time since I had any woman for any reason in my embrace like this. I hadn't realized I missed it so. It felt so…right.

_Whoa…this is Bella…your employee._

Holy shit, what the hell was I thinking? This was not appropriate. Even if she did save my life Bella did not deserve to have her personal space invaded like that. And the fact that I had been sniffing her…on purpose.

_Oh God, I'm going to get sued for sexual harassment_.

I quickly released her and took a step back. I was embarrassed by my behavior and waited to get slapped. But it never came. Instead, Bella got all flustered and mumbled something about having to get to work and ran out of the office as fast as possible. I watched her scurry out and was struck by how much her reaction unnerved me.

_Look what you did, asshole._

I would have to apologize. Make it up to her. I didn't want her to think I was some kind of pervert that went around pulling people into hugs and smelling them. Even if it was exactly what I did.

Initially I had done it because I was fucking relieved that I was not going to look like an idiot at my meeting. Why I held her there and didn't just let her go after the appropriate three seconds, well I just couldn't answer that. All I know is that on some level I liked it.

Pushing that though aside, I gathered my composure and went out to Bella's desk with the intent to apologize. When I got there she had her head down reading a book, her finger stopping at a particular part as she wrote some notes down on a legal pad. Her hair was blocking her face and at that moment I realized she had left it down today. I don't think I had ever seen it down.

When she heard me she immediately stood up nervously in anticipation.

_Hmm. I don't think I've ever seen her in a skirt either. And that blue…it's nice. She looks nice._

"Um, Bella. I just wanted to apologize for hugging you like that. I don't know what came over me and I promise it won't happen again." A tiny scowl flashed across her face before it smoothed out.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to offend you or make you feel uncomfortable in any way. You've been such a Godsend with this case. If you would like to go back to Jasper I would understand."

_Please…don't._

"No, no, you need the help here. And really Edward, no apology is necessary. You were just happy and relieved. It was a normal human reaction. I completely understand." She smiled a little and I smiled back glad that she was being so awesome about this.

"Okay, then. Great." A desire to hug it out bubbled up and I quickly pushed it back to wherever the hell it came from. I was such an idiot sometimes. "I have a meeting at eleven so I'll be out for a couple of hours. Do you think you can look into the past practices of the insurance company? Find out what and who they have covered in the last ten years?"

"I've actually already started and my preliminary findings show that they have had a history of denying claims. I was going to dig a little deeper today."

Fuck, she was good at her job.

"Like I said, a Godsend. Thank you, Bella. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Sure thing, Edward."

A couple hours later I was back at the firm from a relatively successful meeting. Bella and Paul were not at their desks. Mrs. Cope, my secretary, told me that they had gone to lunch and that my mail and messages were on my desk. Out of all the secretaries, I just happened to get the best one. Mrs. Cope was extremely organized and never missed a thing. I was very lucky to have her.

Entering my office I noticed right away a decent sized green box with a red ribbon around it.

_What is this? _

I already have gotten my Secret Santa gift today, so this didn't make sense. Curiosity got the best of me as I quickly undid the ribbon and opened the box. The sweet smell of baked goods immediately assaulted my nose. Inside were eight of the most delicious looking cinnamon buns. Perfectly round with a cinnamon spiral starting from the center working its way out. They were big, fresh, dripping with icing, and certainly not store bought. The inside top of the box had a small envelope taped to it. I quickly ripped it off and took out the note.

_Dear Edward,_

_When I was a little kid my grandmother always made these at Christmas time. Every year I would go to her house and watch her make dozens of them for her family and the neighbors. When she was done, she would get one for each of us and we would sit down at the kitchen table and enjoy each other's company while we enjoyed her creation. She never shared her recipe with anyone until right before she died when she gave it to me._

_I wanted to share them with you because they make me think of you. You see, I like all kinds of buns. Including yours._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Your Secret Santa_

What the fuck?

This person obviously went through a lot of trouble to make these. And the story behind them was so sweet and personal. But the last line?

_This person liked my buns?_

My hand immediately flew to my ass. Someone liked my ass?

_God I hope it's a fucking woman._

With the note in hand I stepped out side my office. "Mrs. Cope? Do you know who delivered the green box on my desk?" She didn't stop talking or even bothered to look up at me.

"Yes, Garrett did."

"Garrett? Who is Garrett?" Panic began to well up inside of me. Mrs. Cope stopped momentarily so that she could roll her eyes. I obviously should have known the answer to that question.

"Garrett, the guy who has worked in the mailroom and has delivered the mail since, I don't know, 2008 maybe."

_Oh, that Garrett. Who am I kidding? I still have no idea who she's talking about._

"Oh, that Garrett." Nice save there, Cullen. "Did he say who it was from?"

"Nope." Mrs. Cope went on typing. She was done with this conversation.

"Okay, thanks." I went back into my office and looked down once more at the box of mouth-watering cinnamon buns. Whoever this person was, they had my attention. I picked one up, ignoring the mess it was creating in my hand, and took a bite.

_Fuck, that's good._

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Thank you so much for reading, everyone! ~Isannah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! My reviews exploded with the last chapter. I will respond to all of you, but I wanted to get this out before. I bet you would like this better anyway. Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, recommended, etc. It warms my heart!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

So the apology I received from Edward was a little disappointing. I had thought our hug had been one of the best moments of my existence.

Okay, maybe not my existence. That's a little extreme, but it was definitely high on my list. I loved it. Now that I had the knowledge of what it felt like I wanted him to do it again…and again. I should have confessed everything to him right then and there, but apparently Edward had regretted that he had done it. And being the chicken shit I am, I couldn't let him know how it really made me feel. So I let us both off the hook and brushed it off like it didn't mean anything.

_Fucking liar.._

Looking at the big picture, it didn't matter. Eventually my feelings were going to be made known. Whether it was now or a few days from now, that was inconsequential. I had made a commitment to seeing this through and letting the chips fall where they may. If Edward didn't want me after the end of the Secret Santa Exchange then that would be that.

_And I would be crushed from the inside out._

Even if I had second thoughts, it was too late. Gift number two had been delivered and from what Mrs. Cope had said, it had been oddly received. Edward had grilled her about who it might be from and later he was seen leaving his office licking icing off of his fingers.

_Licking. Fuck, I wish I had seen that. _

He must have enjoyed them and I was glad. That recipe was near and dear to my heart. I didn't make my grandmother's cinnamon buns for just anyone. But the note that went with it was more significant. It was the first step in letting him know that I was interested in him. It must have made him think because Jasper caught him in the restroom looking at his backside in the full-length mirror. When Jasper asked him what the hell he was doing, he asked Jasper if he thought he had a nice ass. From what Alice said, Jasper told him to stop being a fucking girl.

I may have laughed a little…or a lot at that one.

But with all of that, it was clear to Edward by now that his Secret Santa had a thing for him. At the end he would know it was me. It was out there and there was no going back. The thought made me want to vomit, but even if this didn't work out the way I wanted I couldn't regret doing it either. I was tired of living in his shadow only to catch a glimpse from time to time. He was either going to be mine or not, but I couldn't go back to just sitting on the periphery and waiting for him to notice me. That was over.

In the midst of dealing with all of this Edward stuff and trying to do my job to the best of my ability, I completely forgot that I, too had a Secret Santa. That was until I found my first gift sitting at my desk after lunch. A little excitement ran through me as I opened the small gift bag and pulled out…

…_a tube of bright red lipstick? What the hell?_

I looked around to see if there was anybody near me and found that I was alone. There was a note scrawled out on a post-it stuck to the offensive tube of whorishness.

_Dear Bella,_

_This would make you look so hot. Just saying._

_Your Secret Santa_

What. The fuck? What kind of a schmuck would give me this? I didn't even wear a lot of make-up. Light lip gloss was about my limit, so why would I ever wear something so bright, so red, and just so fucking slutty? And the note? Don't even get me started on that level of creepiness.

I stared at the lipstick in my hand and scowled at it. Looks like I was getting the shaft this year for the exchange. Or someone wanted to give me the shaft. Or his shaft.

_Fucking eeeewwwwww!_

I opened my bottom desk draw and threw it in without a second glance. As I shut the drawer I also shut my mind from wondering what type of fuckery I would get tomorrow. I shuddered at the thought and then got back to work.

About an hour later, a disheveled Edward emerged from his office looking completely wiped out. He was holding a small, nicely wrapped gift. There was no way he had done that himself so I figured it was one of the gifts Alice had gotten for Edward to give. I watched him as he started walking with the gift clearly visible.

"Edward? Where do you think you are going with that?" He stopped, looked at his gift, and then looked at me. He knew at that moment that he was not going about delivering his gift the right way.

"Too obvious?"

"Just a little. Who is it going to?" The sexiest sinister smile formed on his tired face.

"If I told you, I would then have to kill you?" His tongue sneaked out and took a lick at what seemed to be a little icing on the corner of his mouth. He followed it a swipe of his hand.

_Oh my God, just do it. Kill me now._

I rolled my eyes to hide the fact that he was making me think deliciously dirty thoughts. "I was just going to offer to deliver it for you so your identity wasn't given away, but if you're going to have to kill me, I'll need to rethink that." His eyes perked up and gone was the sinister smile. It was replaced by an adorable appreciative smile.

"You would do that? I'm not really good at all this secret stuff. If it's too much trouble, I can…" I cut off his rambling which was so damn cute.

"It's not too much trouble. I'm leaving anyway; I can just drop it off on my way out. And I promise I will keep your secret. Cross my heart." I made the motion with my fingers just for effect. He watched me do it and then met my eyes once more.

"That would be great. Thanks, Bella. I owe you."

As I took the gift from him I thought of all the ways he could pay me back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh, I'm so overwhelmed by the response to this story! Thank you so much to all of you who have been reading. A special thank you goes out to Roslyn Grey for recommending it in the last chapter of her fabulous story, It's Always the Quite Ones. I so appreciate it!**

**Happy Monday, everyone!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight!**

**EPOV**

Watching Bella leave with Mike's gift in her hands I couldn't help but think how much I liked working with her. I knew she was good, but this good? I had no idea. She plowed through information like a bulldozer and was great at finding important connections. Often, she predicted what I needed and when I would ask her to find something out, it would already be done. She was also patient with Paul, explaining to him why she did things a certain way or how she determined connections between information. He would be a better researcher because of her.

Bella was also the reason I was going to be meeting with James Hunter tomorrow to tell him that not only did I think we had a great case, but I also felt we had enough to make his insurance company want to settle out of court. It could save months, possible even a year.

And that could be the difference between life and death. James had come to me a couple of months ago. To make a long story short, he needed a kidney transplant and his medical insurance was refusing to cover it. Thanks to Bella, we have uncovered a history of rejected claims. Many of those people succumbed to their illnesses as a result of the insurance company's unwillingness to approve their needed procedures. I think it's fair to say that the information we have will change their mind about James. I was looking forward to sharing some good news with him for once.

With Mike's gift being safely delivered I decided that it was time for me to head out. I had worked my ass off today.

_My nice ass, that is…_

Yeah, that still got me. Knowing that someone in the office was at least physically attracted to that part of my body made me feel things I hadn't felt in awhile. For years I had been putting my career before everything else. I wanted to become a successful lawyer and that took a lot of time and energy. Unfortunately that meant my love and sex life have had to take a backseat.

_Backseat? Try a caboose on a very, very, very long train._

But now that the firm was on solid ground, I wondered if maybe it was time to start enjoying myself again. I had seen Emmett and Jasper balance both work and their women. They must be doing something right because Rosalie and Alice appear to be very happy and yet my brother and best friend's work has not suffered one bit.

I thought about that all night and even woke up the next morning with it on my mind. It caused me to lye in bed for a few extra minutes and ponder it. There was absolutely no reason not to have fun with whatever was going on with my Secret Santa. Maybe it would lead to something great, but if it didn't that would be okay too. If anything it has opened my eyes a little to some pretty big deficiencies in my life. I mean, the thought of only using my hand for the rest of my life made my dick want to detach itself from my body and beat the shit out of me.

And if that were the case I would absolutely let it.

I got out of bed and finally stumbled into Starbucks an hour later. Zafrina informed me again that my morning beverage was on my Secret Santa but this time I could choose what I wanted. The Peppermint Frappacchino was tempting, but I managed to get away with it one day without being caught and harassed. I didn't feel I could push my luck so I went with my usual regular coffee. In my head I thanked my Secret Santa as the hot liquid coated my throat and brought me up to par with the living.

My extra few minutes of lounging must have made me a little late because there were a lot more people already working than I was used to seeing. I was always one of the first to get there and one of the last to leave. For a moment I felt guilty and started to pick up my pace but then had a second thought.

_First step to balance, Cullen._

I slowed my steps back down and instead of ignoring everyone I stopped to talk to a few people on the way. After their initial shock to my chattiness, conversation flowed freely and I felt like I had actually connected with some people.

"Edward." I heard my brother call me from his office. I stared at the doorway for a few seconds before heading over. Emmett _never _got here before I did.

_Oh well, it's not the end of the world._

"Hey, Em. Did you call me?" I said when I stepped inside his office.

"Yeah…you're late."

"I am not."

"Later than normal."

"I'm trying something new. I'm relaxing a little. Is that going to be a problem?" I asked in a clipped tone.

_Because if it is, I'm getting your ass up every day to come in with me._

"No, not at all, dude. I'm glad you're finally getting that stick out of your ass. You have been letting this place rule your life for too long."

"I'm starting to realize that."

"Good. You need to live a little, have some fun. Why don't you come out with me, Jasper, and the girls tonight? We're going to that new club, Eclipse. It should be a blast." Ugh. I hated the club scene. The music was awful, the drinks were watered down, and the women were all fake. And the thought of being a fucking fifth wheel was not appealing. At all.

"Nah, it sounds like a date night. I'm not into tagging along."

"It's not a date thing, it's a group thing. We told Bella the same thing. Sheesh, what is with you people?" My ears immediately perked up.

"Bella's going?" It might not be so bad if she was there. We could commiserate together.

"Yeah, it's margarita night. Going with the girls saves me a trip of carrying them home later." Now that would be fun to see.

"Okay, maybe I will. As long as it's not a date night."

"It's not. Let me know for sure later. Maybe we can all ride together." I left Emmett's office feeling a lot lighter. First, I had come in a little late and the place didn't come crashing down. Second, I was social with some of my co-workers. And third, I had plans on a Friday night that did not involve reviewing files with a pizza and a few beers. I was beginning to like this new approach.

I rounded the corner to my office only to see Peter working feverishly at his desk. My thoughts immediately went to Bella and why she wasn't here yet. I mean, I _was _the one who was late.

"Hey, Peter. Where's Bella?"

"She had that dentist appointment this morning." Oh right, she told me about that yesterday. I was glad to hear she wasn't sick or something.

I checked in with Paul on a few things and then opened the door to my office. The aroma instantly hit me and once again I was confused. It smelled like a…a Christmas tree in here.

_What the hell?_

The smell brought me back to when I lived at home. My mother always had a freshly cut tree and it filled the house with that amazing evergreen scent. I looked around and saw that there was no tree. But on my desk was something that was definitely not there when I left last night.

A Yankee Jar Candle sat on a little round plate that plugged into the wall. The wax was melted but the wick was not lit. I put my had over the top to feel that it was indeed warm.

What a neat thing. It makes the candle smell but you don't have to have the danger of an open flame.

_Cool._

The name on the candle label said 'Mistletoe.' Lying next to it was another envelope with my name written in green ink. My stomach did a flip flop as I ripped it open.

_I was excited. Fucking sue me. _

I smiled as I read the words.

_Dear Edward,_

_Even though mistletoe doesn't really smell at all, this scent reminds me of when I was a kid. I hope it brings back some memories for you as well and puts you in a festive mood._

_Your Secret Santa_

I guess I wasn't the only one who felt nostalgic from the smell of a Christmas tree. I reread the note one more time and then tried to stand it up against the candle. The desk was too slippery and it fell forward. My eyes widened as the writing on the back that I had completely missed.

"_A kiss under the mistletoe. You know, mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it."  
>"But a kiss can be even deadlier... if you mean it."<em>

_~Batman Returns_

_P.S. - I'm willing to take the risk._

My Secret Santa had quoted one of my favorite movies and it made me giddy to think that we may have something else in common. But the quote itself and added comment?

Holy shit.

What was I supposed to make of _that?_

**So what do you think of day number two? As always, thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello everyone. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I can't believe how many people have hopped on for the ride. I really appreciate it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Hi, Paul. How's it going?" I said as I took my coat off. It was only about nine in the morning but I had already been a very busy girl. This was actually my second time coming into the office. The first time had been so fucking early but it had to be done. I had secret Secret Santa stuff to do.

"Not too bad. I think we're starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel, thanks to you." Paul was a nice guy and he never hesitated to inform me that my help on this case was so appreciated. Initially I was worried that he would see me as someone who was invading his turf, but it turned out he was swamped and really, really needed the help. We worked well together.

"Thanks to _us_." I corrected him. "But do you think we're really getting there?

"Definitely. Even Edward thinks so."

"He does? Did he say that?"

"Not in so many words, but the man was late today for no other reason than he stayed in bed a few minutes longer than normal. That has never, _ever_ happened. Not in the six years I have worked for him."

"Well that's good. He works so hard. It's nice that he's relaxing a little." It was the truth. Edward could use some stress relief.

_And I am just the one to give it to him…the hussy I am._

"That's not even the half of it. Just a little while ago he came out of his office singing 'Have a Holly Jolly Christmas' and asked me if he smelled like a Christmas tree. He actually insisted that I take a whiff. Either he's relaxing or going crazy. I'm going with relaxing, 'cause you just can't fight crazy."

I laughed along with Paul and was beaming on the inside. This carefree Edward was a different side that I don't think anyone has ever really seen. I hoped that maybe I had something to do with it, either with my research skills or my Secret Santa gifts.

"Speaking of crazy, Garrett came by and left _that _for you." He gestured at my desk and stared at it with confused but amused look. My eyes followed his gaze to a big bottle of ketchup with a green bow wrapped around it.

_Ketchup? Seriously?_

I looked back to Paul who was now grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to find out what that is all about." I almost growled at him before stomping over to my desk. I snatched the card taped to the back of the bottle, ripped it open, and read the card.

_Good fucking grief._

"So…are you going to let me in on what it says? I can tell by your expression that it's gotta be good." Paul was a good guy. I could share my misery with him. I proceeded to read the note word for word.

_Bella,_

_This represents you, because like ketchup, you go with everything. Will you be my French fry?_

_Your SS_

"Oh my God, that is fucking classic. You got a real keeper there, Bella." I scowled at him as he laughed through his words.

"Thanks, Paul. That's just great." I said as I moved the bottle of ketchup to the corner of my desk. Little did I know that my Secret Santa would have Paul in stitches again. Later in the day I found a jar of peanut butter with a red bow on my desk. I couldn't even bring myself to read the note aloud to Paul. Instead I just passed it over and so he could read it.

_Bella,_

_This represents me, because like peanut butter, I will stick to the roof of your mouth. We should try it sometime._

_Your SS_

"Now that's just down right creepy." Paul said as he handed back the note. "Let me know if you want me to walk you to your car later." I nodded thinking it might not be a bad idea.

_Jesus Christ this is getting ridiculous._

I left work and the condiments behind so I could go home and get ready for Eclipse. It was margarita night with the girls and I couldn't fucking wait. I needed a drink…or seven. When I opened the door to my apartment, Alice was standing there looking me over from head to toe.

"This…this will not do." I looked down and saw nothing wrong with my jeans and flowy black top.

"Alice, what is wrong with it? I don't need to dress up to get fucking hammered." I was two seconds away from stamping my foot like a petulant child.

"Not even if Edward is coming?"

_Say the fuck what?_

I stared at her with wide open eyes. "What do you mean Edward is coming?"

"All the guys are coming. We're doing a group thing. And I know you would want to look hot for him so put this on." She threw something black, shiny and lacking way too much material. I suddenly started to panic.

"I don't think I can do thiss" I said backing up into my apartment.

"Bella, this is what you wanted. You are kicking ass with the Secret Santa thing and I know for a fact that you and Edward have been working well together. So, why not get to know him a little outside of work. It will only help you." She had a point there.

For a moment I forgot that I was done with stressing over interacting with Edward. We had been getting along, even joked with one another at times. And I had not freaked out once since I started working on the Hunter case with him.

Alice was right. I could do this and it would only help me reach my ultimate goal. I was going to hang out with Edward…socially.

_First I needed a fucking drink…or twelve._

**Some social interaction coming up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. I wasn't sure I was going to get this out today. I have so much going on. So if there are any errors, please overlook them. I'm posting this on the fly.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Dude, you're going to need to take her home."

_Oh, no. That would be…dangerous._

"Me? Why me?"

"Because we have our hands full with Alice and Rosalie. Youcan help share the load."

My eyes left Emmett to the dance floor where the girls had been dancing for what seemed like hours. Margarita night had been a hit.

I thought back to the events of this evening. It had started out all right. I had decided to drive myself. That way if it did turn into being a love fest I could leave at any time. When I met up with them, they had already started and Jasper immediately shoved a Corona in my hand. I said hello to everyone and realized that there was one person missing. The one person that was making this a group thing and not a date thing. "Where's Bella?"

"Bathroom. She should be back soon." Alice said as she started scanning the crowd. "Oh, there she is." Instincts had made me turn around.

Shock made my jaw drop.

There she was. In a dress. A short dress. _A very short dress._

It looked like black water sliding across her skin as it moved with her. Creamy, white legs poured out the bottom and flowed down into a pair of sinfully high heels. Her hair was down completely and I was in awe as she brought her hand up to tuck some back behind her hair.

This was not the Bella I knew. The Bella I knew was conservative, professional, not…not _that._

I must have been incoherent longer than I thought because all too soon she was saying hello to me and sliding into the booth.

"Bella, hi." I sat down across from her wondering how I was supposed to feel about this. I mean, she was still my employee.

_But fuck, she was so pretty._

From that point on things were slightly weird for me. The conversation and the drinks flowed freely. We talked about work, family, plans for the holidays, basically a variety of topics that crossed our minds. Another round of drinks came and as soon as they were distributed, Bella took a huge gulp from hers. The glasses were so big I could barely see her head behind it and I wondered how long it would be before they were all drunk. Bella, I noticed was pretty quiet. Probably because most of the time her lips were attached to that glass. Her drink was almost gone in no time flat.

Eventually the subject of the Secret Santa Exchange came up and everyone started sharing what they had received so far. I had been appalled that someone would actually give Bella ketchup and peanut butter. Everyone was laughing hysterically, but I could tell there was a little more to the story than she was letting on. I couldn't call her on it because I was also withholding information. I listed of my gifts but did not discuss the notes that accompanied them. That was kind of personal. Alice and Rosalie grilled me for what seemed like forever about who it could possible be, but then let it drop when the realized that I had absolutely no idea. Jasper and Emmett just wanted to know if my Secret Santa knew I was a dude, because a candle, coffee, and baked goods does sound kind of fruity.

Three margaritas in, the girls wanted to dance. Emmett and Jasper immediately got up and went with their women which left Bella and I alone. Despite being a little shaky, she got up and took a couple of steps towards the dance floor. Then she stopped and turned back to me. Her eyes were a little glassy and her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol.

"Would you dance with me, Edward? I really don't want to be a fifth wheel."

_Say no, say no, say no. She is your employee. Think professional thoughts…_

"Sure, okay." I got up and started to follow her.

_Awesome self-control, dipshit._

I couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked in front of me. I was a guy after all. But then a person moved into her path knocking her off balance. Immediately I was behind her, steadying her. Once she was righted, I didn't let go for some reason. She just felt a little bit too good. Instead I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her middle. My chin fit naturally on her shoulder and godammit, she smelled so fucking good. I was afraid it was too much, but then she reached her hands up and around the back of my neck. We stayed like that as we swayed to the sultry music.

It was so wrong in many ways, but it felt so damn right. The song ended and a more up-tempo one replaced it effectively breaking the spell. Alice and Rosalie squealed and pulled Bella to the middle of the dance floor where they all shook their asses to the beat and laughed like crazy. They were having fun and it was fun to watch them.

Emmett, Jasper, and I went back to the table for another drink. I had only had the one so I was confident I could have another and still be able to drive home. My brother and best friend shot the shit for awhile, but I couldn't be bothered to listen. All of my focus was on the girl wiggling on the middle of the dance floor. For the first time in a long time I felt something. A pull or…I don't know. It was like an…an attraction to her.

_No, that can't be it, can it? _

_Maybe…_

No. Not possible. It's the atmosphere, that's all. Even if I did feel…something, it couldn't happen. We worked closely with one another. It would not be appropriate.

_Just keep telling yourself that…_

Emmett's voice brought me out of my moral dilemma. "Dude, you're making sure she gets home safely and that is that. Now c'mon. Let's go get them."

_Home…safely. I could do that._

_God, I was fucked._

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you like it.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

Life was good.

No, it was great.

I could feel his eyes on me from the other side of the room.

_Hey, loverboy…_

I wasn't a great dancer, especially after three margaritas, but I tried. I really did. After Edward and I shared our…moment, I was so giddy I couldn't even think straight. So I tried not to think at all and put everything into letting loose with my girls and having fun. I just hoped I looked sexy and carefree and not like a spaz on crack.

I don't know how long it had been…one, two, three songs maybe, but eventually the guys came over with our coats and announced it was time to go home.

_Awwwww…._

"Bella, Edward is going to drive you home."

_Really? Yeaaahhhhhhh…_

"Okay." I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around my designated driver and buried my head in his chest. It felt so firm. He must work out. Just one more reason to see him naked. I was a researcher, you know. It was my job to find out. "Bring me home Eddie bo Beddie."

I felt Edward stiffen. Not in the 'you're so hot you're giving me a boner; kind of way. No, his whole body went sort of rigid and it made me wonder just how many muscles the guy had. He pried my hands from him and helped me into my coat.

"Oh man, _Eddie._ You have fun with that." I think that was Emmett, but couldn't really hear because as soon as I had my coat on my head when back into Edward's chest. I think it was my new favorite place.

Once again Edward kind of pulled away from me and I was starting to pout, but then he slipped his arm around my waist and began guiding me out of the club. I didn't pay attention to where we were going. I had more important things to focus on.

_I wonder if that jaw is as lickable as it looks?_

The cool air hit me hard as we made it outside. Edward's car wasn't too far away, thank God. He opened the passenger side door and helped me in.

_Such a fucking gentleman…_

Once in the cockpit…

_Cockpit…I just thought of cock while in Edward's car. _

A giggle bubbled out and I couldn't stop it.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he started the car and turned on the heat and the radio.

_I was thinking of your cock…no, don't tell him that._

"Um…nothing." He raises his eyebrow at me a little and I couldn't help but think that I just figured out one more place I wanted to lick. I needed to calm down…a lot. I needed to switch gears.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" I blurted out in an attempt to bring the attention back on him…where it should be. He completely fell for it and started telling me his plans. The art of distraction worked…

…_because I am a stealth ninja…_

"I'm going to Emmett's on Christmas Eve and then my parents for Christmas Day. You?"

"I'll be at my dad's Christmas Day but he's a police chief and has to work Christmas Eve. He does every year to give the guys with kids a break."

"So you'll be…all alone on Christmas Eve?" Suddenly I was regretting this topic of conversation. I was fine with it. I didn't want his pity.

"It's not a big deal. I usually take a long bath and read, things I'm always too busy to do." The conversation got quiet after that but it wasn't long before we reached my apartment building. I looked at the stairs and suddenly got tired. I felt defeated already.

Before I knew it my door was open and Edward was helping me out of the car. I stumbled a little and once again Edward was catching me. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Ummhmmm." It was all I could get out.

"Right. Okay then, up you go." And then I levitated off the ground and started to float. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride, and the smell. Edward smelled so fucking good.

I don't know how we made it to my apartment or how he got a key to get in but all too soon he was putting me down on my feet. They hurt really badly and I kicked my shoes off. "Don't wanna dance no more."

"Don't worry, you don't have to. You're home now. It's time to go to bed. See? Your nice comfy bed? Don't you want to get in it?"

_Fuck yes, I did._

Except my dress was itchy.

So I took it off.

"Okay, I'm going to go find some ibuprofen." And then he whizzed by me in a flash. It kind of made me dizzy.

I crawled under the covers and snuggled in.

_Ahh…my bed is so kick ass._

I vaguely registered that Edward had come back into the room. He encouraged me to take some pills and drink some water. In the back of my mind I couldn't believe he was here, in my room. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. They were all jumbled up in my head and I tried to sort them out but the darkness was pulling me under fast. I managed to get one thing out before I was out completely, I think.

"Edward…I love your buns."

**I'm sure Edward will have a lot to say about that. Until tomorrow, thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm glad you guys liked our drunken Bella as much as I did. Now for what Edward is thinking through all of this.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

There were two things I learned about a drunken Bella. One, she was so fucking adorable. And two, the girl got handsy.

Not that I minded.

Because I didn't.

Not at all.

_What the fuck, Cullen? You're her boss and she is drunk._

I felt like a schizophrenic with all the voices running round and round in my head. My mother, telling me to be a gentleman and not to take advantage of a helpless girl under the influence. My professional side, saying that this was so wrong on many levels. I needed to just take her home, leave immediately, and forget it ever happened for the good of the appropriate work relationship. And then there was the me that hadn't had actual sex since the twenty-first century was in single digits. That side was begging me to take Bella every which way under the sun and make her scream my name over and over. My actual name that is. Not the _Eddie_ crap I let her get away with because of her condition. That would not do at all.

By the time we made it to her apartment, my mother and my rational side had won out. Sexually deprived me wasn't going down a temper tantrum and paid me back with a stiff as steel boner. But once he knew my mind was pretty much made up he sulked off and retreated to the depths of my insides. I would not take advantage of her and if anything physical happened, that is what I would have done. Besides, hearing her talk about being alone on Christmas Eve kind of killed the mood. That shit just wasn't right. I felt badly for her and I could tell that even though she said it was fine, there was a little part of her that believed it wasn't.

_I will have to talk to Emmett and Rose._

As soon as Bella was out of the car it was clear she was not able to climb up to her apartment on her own power. She was fading…fast. To avoid any major disasters I took charge of the situation and carried her. It was hardly any effort; the girl was so damn light. I asked her questions about which ways to go and with her almost nonverbal grunts we finally made it. I was glad when I got to the door that I had the foresight to get her keys out of her purse before I began carrying her up. Soon enough we were in the apartment and I easily found my way to her bedroom.

Now, this was the point were I was supposed to say, "I had fun tonight, Bella. See you on Monday." Except she started making me laugh with her rambling about not wanting to dance anymore and kicking off her shoes half way across the room. I assured her she didn't have to and then began encouraging her to get into her bed. Alone.

And then she took her dress off. I wanted to cry.

_Holy. Fuck. _

Her navy blue lace bra and matching barely there panties gave sexually deprived me a new reason to fight. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to make love to her.

_No. Do this and she will never forgive you. Get out now._

Finally tearing my eyes away from her gorgeous body, I ran out of the room saying something about ibuprofen and headed for the bathroom. Finding a bottle right away in the medicine cabinet, I took a minute to calm down. I splashed some water on my face, willed my erection away by thinking of my parents having sex, and strengthened my resolve to get out of that apartment without having attacking her. I looked at myself at the mirror and took a few breaths.

_Get a grip, you asshole_.

When I got back to her room she was just about asleep. I coaxed some ibuprofen and water into her hoping it would help her feel better in the morning. After laying back down she got a little restless. She was mumbling things I could barely hear. It was just a matter of time before she was passed out completely. I decided to wait until that happened and then let myself out. Before long she blurted out one last thing and then fell into unconsciousness.

"Edward…I love your buns." My whole body went into alert mode.

_Wait…what?_

Back the fuck up. She did not just say what I think she said. "Bella? Bella, what did you say?" I tried shaking her shoulder a little but she was not waking up at all.

_She couldn't be…_

_But what if she is?_

Could she be my Secret Santa? I mean, I had my theories, but Bella never once crossed my mind. I have no idea why. Lauren and Jessica had been my first guesses because of some of the more forward things, but they didn't seem to fit either. The sentimental stories about her grandma and the smell of Christmas trees didn't seem like their style. But Bella, she has been right in front of me the whole time. Surely she would have acted weird around me knowing I was receiving the gifts and her notes. I would have noticed if she was acting weird.

_Of course I would. Maybe?_

Now I wasn't so sure.

_Perhaps it's just a coincidence. Maybe it isn't her at all._

I looked at the sleeping girl with the flushed cheeks and hair all splayed out in different directions. She looked so innocent, so oblivious to the revelation she might have let slip.

_Did I want it to be her?_

There was no denying I was attracted to her. The more closely we worked together the more I loved her intelligent mind, her dedicated work ethic, the witty things she always had to say, and her compassion for others. However tonight, tonight those things didn't compare to the attraction I felt to her supple and sinful body. I think I could easily fall for this girl; mind, body, and soul.

It would certainly complicate our professional relationship.

_Excuses, excuses. Remember your new attitude. Take a fucking chance for once._

I had a lot to think about. However, first I needed to stop acting like a creepy stalker and leave her bedroom. I don't think she would want me watching her sleep. I pried myself off the edge of her bed and locked the door to her apartment on my way out.

On the way home I thought about everything this could possible mean. The lawyer in me went over the pros and cons of pursuing something with Bella. If she_ was_ my Secret Santa, she had made it clear that she was interested in me too. She did this knowing that at the end of the week she would have to reveal her identity to me and I would end up knowing her secret.

_That takes a lot of fucking guts._

As I finally got into bed, my mind was made up. I wanted to see where this thing with Bella could lead.

But first I wanted to see what else my Secret Santa had in store for me.

This should be fun.

**Thank you for reading, everyone! Happy Friday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Now…the next morning.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

_Ouch._

_Motherfucking ouch._

That was my first thought as I slowly emerged from the dead. My head felt like a train was running through it and the sunlight that was shining in my room was putting pressure on my eyelids. It hurt.

_Another successful margarita night…_

The images of last night started flitting through my mind. It was fun with the guys there.

_The guys. Edward._

I sat up way too fast for my own good and the flopped back down out of sheer necessity. I couldn't stop the panic that began to overwhelm me. Edward had been there. Edward and I had danced. Edward had taken me home.

I scanned the room for any evidence that he was still there but saw none. On my nightstand there were two Motrin tablets and a bottle of water. I smiled at the nice gesture. He was really a sweet…

_Wait…what the fuck?_

My train of thought was halted by the sight of my crumpled dress lying in the middle of the floor. I frantically lifted the covers to see that I was practically naked. Did that come off before or after Edward left?

_Oh God…_

I racked my brain trying to remember anything of what happened last night. Everything about the club was pretty clear but it got kind of fuzzy after than.

_He helped me with my coat and I inappropriately buried my head in his chest. That was bad, but not too bad. We left the club and he drove me home in his car. We talked about Christmas plans and then…then…_

…nothing. I couldn't remember a damn thing after that.

_Fucking margaritas._

I officially started to freak out. What did I do? Did the shameless hussy in me strip for Edward? Did I make a pass at him? I'm pretty sure we didn't have sex. Did he reject me?

_That would be mortifying. _

But if that were the case I couldn't be upset with him. He was too much of a gentleman to have sex with a sloppy drunk. Besides, the thought of being with Edward and not remembering it…now that would suck.

Okay, so we didn't have sex. Maybe he left and_ then_ I took off the dress before getting into bed. Yeah, I'm going with that. Everything was fine.

_But what did you say?_

Oh shit. That was a good fucking question. What did I say? I was known to have absolutely no verbal filter on margarita nights. How much did I embarrass myself? Did I confess how much I wanted him in every way? Did I totally reveal myself and tell him I was his Secret Santa?

Did I tell him I loved him?

_Oh my God, I need to call Rose._

I grabbed my phone on the side of the bed and hit my speed dial. She picked up in two rings.

"Well good morning, sunshine? Or should I say good afternoon?" She snickered like she always did when my hangovers hit me hard. She had been blessed with some freaky metabolism and never had a hangover in her life. Lucky bitch.

"Rose, have you talked to Edward?"

"I may have had a brief convo with him?

"What did he say? Did I totally embarrass myself? He thinks I am alcoholic freakazoid, doesn't he?

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. You need to breathe or you're going to pass out and I'm pretty sure you just woke up." I didn't care about that. I needed to know.

"Rose." I said in my most demanding voice.

"Fine, fine. He didn't say you did anything. He said he drove you home and once he knew you were okay he left. That's all."

"Did he seem disgusted or weirded out in any way?"

"No, not a bit." Oh thank fuck. He would have at least sounded weird if I had done or said anything stupid. Whoever was in charge must have had some mercy on me.

"Thank God." I was relieved.

"This doesn't change anything, right. You're still going through with it?"

"I don't know. This is getting a little intense for me and next week's gifts are so…well you know what they are. I don't want to give him the wrong impression of me."

"Oh, yes you do?"

"Oh, no I don't. I don't want him to think I'm one of the skank pack. I will not stoop down to Lauren and Jessica."

"Who said anything about that? And you are not going to give that impression. I saw you guys dancing. I'm pretty sure he was enjoying it, a lot. If anything, last night has gotten him to see you in a different light. He called me this morning just to see if I had heard from you and that you were okay. He already thinks pretty highly of you. The things you give him this week are just going to show him your sexy and seductive side. He's going to love it, especially when he finds out it that it's you. You can't back down now."

"He is just so…so…great." I could feel the dreamy cloud that always appeared when I thought about Edward start to surround me. "I don't want this to all backfire. I can't go back to being invisible."

"I highly think that that won't happen. But you need to take the chance. If you don't you'll never know what could have been and regret it forever."

She had a point. A lot of them, in fact. I started this and needed to see it through, whatever the outcome. "You're right, Rose. I'm still in."

"Glad to hear it. I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

"Yeah, me too."

Rose's pep talk did wonders for my psyche. By Monday my head was back in the game. I was going for the victory.

Now, for my secret weapons.

**Tomorrow we resume with the gifts. Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Today was crazy! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pull this off, but here it is. I hope you like it.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I woke up Monday morning feeling like a new man. Granted I still could barely function but once I got my coffee, again treated by my Secret Santa, I was feeling really good about what the day would bring.

I called Rose yesterday to make sure Bella was okay and to fish for any evidence of what she did and did not remember. I needed to know so I knew how to act around her at work. Unfortunately she hadn't heard from Bella yet and hadn't planned to until at least

mid-afternoon. Apparently, Bella's hangovers tended to linger a bit.

I was ready to end the conversation pretty quickly, but then Rose started grilling me about what happened when I brought Bella home. There was no fucking way I was telling her about the strip show or the incriminating comment. That was between Bella and me, that is if both of us remembered it.

_And fuck, did I remember it. I would never forget it. Ever._

As I gave Rose the abbreviated story of my night as Bella's designated driver, she seemed to be a little bit disappointed. It was like she was waiting for something juicy and then when I didn't give it to her, she got frustrated and exasperated.

"That's it? You took her home, made sure she was okay, and then left?"

"Yeah, Rose. I did. What did you think would happen?" And that's when she backed off and changed the subject completely.

And that's when I realized Rose knew something. I wasn't sure what that something was, but it was something. I was sure of that.

After much deliberation, I developed a three step plan to dealing with Bella when I saw her on Monday. First, I would let her lead the conversation so I could feel her out. I needed to know if she remembered doing or saying any of the things she did on Friday night. Second, I would use my power of observation and deductive reasoning skills to determine if Bella Swan was indeed my Secret Santa. If she was, then I would know for sure that she was interested in me. Knowing that would lead me to step three which was to show her how much I appreciated all the effort she was going through. Oh, and to give it right back to her.

_Hopefully in more ways than one eventually._

When I got to the office, Bella was already working at her desk. I loved the little crinkle that formed between her eyebrows when she was really concentrating on something. So deep in thought, she didn't notice I was there until I was standing next to her desk.

"Oh, good morning Edward." She said confidently. She didn't seem like someone who had just confessed to liking my buns.

"Good morning, Bella. I trust you're feeling better?" Her cheeks got all red and for a moment I thought maybe she did remember everything.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks. And thank you for driving me home. You didn't have to do that."

"And not let you get home safely? Please, Bella, I was happy to do it."

"Well, I really appreciate it. Thanks again." I decided then and there I was going to test the waters a bit.

"Bella? You look very nice today. That shades of blue suits you." I think she was shocked because her jaw literally dropped down to the floor.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you very much." I lifted my Starbuck Coffee cup and nodded my head once before retreating into my office. She took a longer than necessary look at the cup before smiling and getting back to her work.

_That's right, Bella. I got my coffee today. Was it thanks to you?_

Later on in the day, Paul had come into my office for some reason I can't even remember now. It all started out work related but then for some reason we got on the topic of the Secret Santa Exchange. I happened to ask him about Bella's gifts and if he knew anything about the weird things she was getting. When he told me about what the notes said, I remembered how she refused to talk about them when we were out at the club. Clearly they made her uncomfortable. As her boss, and potential whatever, I felt the need to look into this and stop it from continuing. I went to Jasper and then to Emmett to let them know what was going on and to ask them to keep their ears open.

When I finally got back to my office, Bella had gone to meet Alice for lunch. Paul had already gone to the deli around the corner for a sandwich and was kind enough to get me one too. He had always been a nice guy and now thanks to Bella, he would be a great researcher too. I wasn't looking forward to when Bella went back to Jasper, but I was confident that I would be happier with Paul than I had been in the past.

With my sandwich in hand, I went into my office planning on getting some work done. That, however, was pushed to the side when I saw the small wrapped present in green and red striped paper sitting on my desk. I wasted no time unwrapping it to find one of those Life-Savers Christmas books. You know, the ones that have like eight different rolls of Life-Savers.

_I used to love those things._

I used to get one of these in my stocking every single year. I opened it up to see all the different flavors. When I did, a note fell from the inside and landed on my desk. I ripped it open and read it quickly.

_Dear Edward,_

_What is Christmas without a Life-Savers Holiday Book? I used to love these because there was just so much candy inside. I felt like I had a special stash that would last forever. But now, I love Life-Savers for entirely different reasons. You see, I like any hard, delicious, thing that you can put in your mouth and just suck on and suck on until you can taste the flavor all the way down your throat. _

_Enjoy!_

_Your Secret Santa_

My eyes scanned the note three times to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong.

_Oh my God, she's killing me._

I reached down to adjust my pants that know were uncomfortably tight. This just wasn't fair. If this was indeed Bella's doing, she had a naughty side that was hidden by her professional, conservative, demure exterior that we all saw at work.

This Bella was fucking teasing me

_Well, I think two can play at that game._

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. Thank you again to everyone who has been following this story. I greatly appreciate it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Goddammit." I muttered myself as I tried to remove the bundle of mangled staples from my stapler. This is the way my day had been going and it was all because I was nervous, fidgety, and fucking on edge. This morning had been a lot worse, but then I went to lunch with Alice and she talked me down a little. I felt better when I returned but the reassurance from Alice only lasted so long. And then I was back at square one. Jamming up my stapler by pushing it down too many times before checking that the pack of papers had indeed been stapled together by the first one.

_Get a grip._

I was nervous because my gift and note today had been the most forward I had been with a man…ever. What I said was true, but I was so unsure of how Edward would handle it.

_Would he be disgusted that I would say those things? Would I repulse him?_

Alice assured me that that would not happen. She knew her brother and sometimes with him you just had to spell things out, otherwise he would be totally oblivious to what was going right in front of him. Then she kindly reminded me that I had worked there for four years and I should know by now that it was useless waiting for him to notice me on his own, because he wouldn't. He didn't notice anything on his own.

_Point taken._

It made sense…then. But now that I was back at the office I was back to being nervous. He had been holed up in his office and had yet to come out. I tried to focus on my work, but I was so off I just flitted from one thing to the next, not really accomplishing anything. Paul knew something was up but thankfully let it go.

It also didn't help that my Secret Santa had left me a bottle of Gulden's Mustard with a note that asked me to add a little "spice" to his life. At least he asked. And who was I kidding? I was the biggest fucking hypocrite in the world knowing that I was doing the same exact thing to Edward. As of this point I had no idea what he thought. If it were along the lines of what I thought about my Secret Santa, I was screwed.

I was suddenly regretting this whole thing.

_Too late now, bitch._

I finally got my stapler working again and began to take on a different task when Edward emerged from his office. As usual, he was excruciatingly handsome in his dress pants, cream button down shirt, and a green tie that matched his eyes. But what made him even more beautiful in that moment was the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye.

"Hey, guys. Look what my Secret Santa gave me." I looked to see in his hand the Life Savers book.

_Kill me now._

"Wow, I used to love those as kid. I got one every year. I didn't know they still made those." Paul was so enthused that I made a mental note to give him one before we left for Christmas break.

"Me neither. What about you, Bella? Did you know they still made these?" Fuck. Either he was truly just wondering or he was calling me out. The expression on his face didn't give anything away.

"Um, no I didn't. That's um, cool."

_Very smooth, Bella._

He looked at me for a moment longer and I thought he was going to move on to something else. I was praying he would move on to something else.

But he didn't.

"It is, isn't it?" He moved closer to my desk and I felt my heart begin to race. I wasn't sure if it was just part of my normal reaction around him or if I was beginning to panic. When he got to me he put the book on the desk and opened it.

_Oh my God, don't let the note be there._

I held my breath as he pulled the two sides apart. Nothing. It wasn't there.

_Thank fuck._

"You okay, Bella? You look a little flushed." He was on to me. I needed to get it together.

"I'm okay. You were saying?"

"Oh, I wanted to show you my favorite flavor." He pulled out a package of the cherry Life Savers, opened it up, and put one in his mouth. His lips kind of twitched as he moved it around a little bit. At one point his tongue came out and swiped at his bottom lip. I could feel a fluttering in my stomach from watching him do that. I couldn't do anything but stare at the erotic display he was putting on.

_So sexy…_

Once he was done doing whatever he was doing, he sat down on the corner of my desk and began to speak in a voice that was a little softer than before.

"I love the cherry ones. When I was a kid, I would try to make them dissolve from the center out so I would end up with a very thing ring. I would stick my tongue in the hole, like this." And then he stuck his tongue out. It had what was left of the Life Saver wrapped around it in an unbroken circle.

_Oh my…_

I sat their completely stupefied. He smirked at me and got up off the desk. "Would you like one, Bella? I would be happy to share. There are more than enough of them to go around." His voice was once again back to its normal volume. I shook my head no because I still couldn't verbalize anything. "Okay, maybe later. How about you Paul? Would you like one?"

"Sure. I'll take a butter rum if you have it." I saw that Paul was standing over in a corner looking through a file cabinet, oblivious to the conversation that had just gone on between Edward and me.

Edward gave him the roll of Life Savers and began to head back into his office. Turning around before walking in the door way, he smiled a smile that was a little too triumphant for my liking.

"Bella, thanks for organizing the Secret Santa Exchange. I'm really_, really_ enjoying it this year." Before I could say anything he was in his office and out of sight. Just then it completely dawned on me.

_Motherfucker._

_He knows it's me. _

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys are fantastic! I can't believe how well the last chapter was received. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you call turning the tables._

As soon as I was out of view I did my little victory dance that I usually saved for special occasions in the privacy of my own home. Well, it wasn't really mine. I stole it from Drew Barrymore in 'Never Been Kissed' but I still rocked that shit out better than her so yeah, it was mine.

And this occasion was indeed special, because I now knew for a fact that Bella Swan was my Secret Santa. The girl was totally busted. She completely gave herself away with the way she got all flustered about the Life Savers. She was speechless. Utterly speechless.

And she was so fucking cute.

Now I had to decide what to do with that information. Do I tell her I know or do I let her continue wondering if I know?

_Such a no brainer. Watch her squirm._

I wanted to see what she was planning next. We only had one more day of secret exchange and then the final gift was to be given at the office Christmas party the next day. It was then that all would be revealed.

_So why rush it?_

I rode out the rest of the day on my triumphant high. Every time I saw Bella after that she wouldn't even look at me. I had to laugh. I could imagine the thoughts, the questions, the assumptions going through her mind. Seeing her now it was difficult to believe she was the same girl giving me those very suggestive notes. A smart, compassionate, witty, sexy, vixen all wrapped into one perfect package.

Speaking of packages, thinking about Bella's words made me have to adjust mine.

_Calm down there, Cullen. You have work to do._

I sighed. There was work to do and I needed to get on it. I finally tried to really get down to business and succeeded for a little while, but then Bella came in to give me some files that she had updated and I was completely distracted…again.

_Hey, it's not my fault she's wearing a black wrap dress with high-heeled boots that make her legs look six feet long. _

"This is really good work. Thank you, Bella." I said as I looked over the files. She really was very good at her job.

"No problem, Edward. It will be nice to give Mr. Hunter some good news before the holidays." Indeed it would be.

"Well, I'm meeting with him in the next day or two. I think he's going to have a very Merry Christmas. And he has you to thank."

"What? No, not me. It was a team effort." She looked down and blushed in response to my compliment. Pink inflamed her cheeks and spread down her neck and collar bone to her…

_Jesus. So fucking beautiful…_

She mesmerized me and I couldn't help but taking a step closer to her. I also couldn't prevent myself form blurting out the thought that was on the tip of my tongue. "Have you always blushed like that, Bella?"

Then she shivered.

_Delicious…_

"Yeah, I have. It's kind of a curse."

"I've never seen anything like it. I think it's lovely." God, I wanted to fucking touch her.

Another shiver.

"Um, thank you. I have to…um…I'm not sure, but I have to go. Now." I watched her as she scurried out of my office as fast as her luscious legs would take her.

_Fuck. Did I scare her?_

I really hope I didn't because I didn't want her backing off on tomorrow's gift. I rubbed my face with both hands hoping I didn't ruin it all.

Another hour later and I was leaving the office and heading home. Bella's clean desk indicated that she had already left for the day, but I did notice another condiment sitting on her desk. This time it was mustard.

_What now?_

I turned to Paul who was in the process of getting on his coat and asked him what was up with the mustard. He told me it was another Secret Santa gift and the note this time wasn't as bad as the peanut butter one, but it still got on Bella's nerve. I had spoken earlier to Emmett and Jasper this morning, but they didn't know anything as of yet. We only had two more days until the big reveal and when that happened, I was looking forward to a very enjoyable conversation.

_Enjoyable for me, not so much for Bella's Secret Santa._

I went home, ate dinner, did some work, and then went to bed. When I woke up the next morning, something unusual happened. I was completely awake when my alarm went off. The normal grogginess I felt was replaced by something else.

Anticipation.

I couldn't wait to get to work and see what Bella had in store for me today. I was practically on air as I entered Starbuck, making Sioban think I went crazy.

_Yeah, I'm crazy. Crazy for a girl._

It was such a new concept for me. I didn't see Bella when I got in to the office because I was a little on the early side. I tried not to think about it and focused on getting ready for my meeting with James the next day. It wasn't that hard as I was so excited about giving him what we all thought was good news.

I worked hard during the morning and caught a quick bite to eat with Jasper for lunch. When I came back, it was there. Bella was no where in site, but on my desk was a small flat box wrapped in red paper with a gold bow. I closed my door and strode over to the desk in three big steps.

Carefully releasing the box from the paper, I lifted the lid and saw some white meshy material.

_Huh?_

With my index finger and thumb I picked it up and gingerly pulled it out of the box. It took me a minute, but I finally figured out it was a pair of the sexiest white thigh-high stockings I had ever seen. They had white seams running down the backs and little red bows with a jingle bell at the top.

_Holy mother of God…_

The note I was expecting was at the bottom of the box and I quickly got it out of the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Edward,_

_Every good little boy should have a Christmas stocking. How would you like me to fill these for you?_

_Just asking,_

_Your Secret Santa_

_Fuuucckkk…._

Images of Bella wearing nothing but those stockings and maybe a pair of sinfully high red heels flickered in my mind. My hand instinctually went to my crotch. I hadn't been this hard in a long ass time.

I wanted her. I wanted her so fucking bad.

Thank God this was the last gift. I didn't think I could take anymore. Tomorrow would come and all would be revealed.

And when that happened I was going waste no time in making her mine..

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys have overwhelmed me with all of the wonderful reviews. With Christmas, teaching, and a son who is knee deep in soccer, I don't have time right now to respond to everyone. But I go on break next week and I promise I will catch up with the review replies. Please know that I do appreciate each and every one.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

_How the hell does he do that?_

Standing in the ladies' restroom, I patted my face dry from the water I had just splashed on it. I needed to calm the fuck down. I had no idea how one simple conversation with Edward could illicit such a reaction from me. My skin grew hot, I became nonverbal, and my lady parts…well I didn't even want to go there. Let's just put it this way, in a nutshell I was one hot mess.

I had to run out of there before I said or did anything that would that would make me look like the whore I was.

Because I wanted to fuck that man. Badly.

I thought about giving up the whole charade and telling him everything, but a side of me that wanted to see this through prevented me from doing it. Instead, I bailed and went to hide in the bathroom for a little while.

When I got back to my desk I was still having a little trouble concentrating. I had been so productive in the morning that I had very little to do except think. Edward's little cherry Life Saver trick and his comment about my blush had sent me into a tail spin. For the rest of the day I was useless, aimlessly pushing papers around my desk until it was time to go.

I went home, took a shower, and had dinner with a glass of wine. It was what I needed to clear my head and regroup because the next day I woke up feeling much more confident. I went into work with a sense of determination. I had one more gift before Edward found out that I have been his Secret Santa. It had to be good…and it was.

Edward had been working hard all morning in preparation for his meeting with James Hunter the next day. I thought he was never going to leave the office. I called Jasper and asked him to help me out. Twenty minutes later, Edward was leaving to meet Jasper for a bite to eat.

_Thank you, Jasper._

I snuck into Edward's office and put the gift on the middle of his desk.

_Take that, Mr. Sexy McHotness._

When my secret mission was complete, I asked Paul if he wanted to join me for lunch. He accepted and we went around the corner to the deli where I got the best kickass grilled ham and cheese. When we got back I immediately frowned at the large squeeze bottle on my desk.

_Fuck, this has got to stop._

Paul picked up the bottle of relish and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Your Secret Santa has quite the theme going on, doesn't he?"

"I will be so glad when this is over tomorrow."

"What does the note say?" I sighed and picked up the envelope and read the card inside out loud.

_Dear Bella,_

_I want to relish in your embrace. Maybe tomorrow?_

_Your Secret Santa_

_Yeah, no fucking way._

"What do you think that means?" Paul asked with his face scrunched up in disgust.

"I don't even want to know." I took the bottle of relish and pushed it to the edge of my desk with the rest of the condiment display. I had a few other things to do and worked diligently for the rest of the afternoon. I didn't see Edward again which was a little disappointing. I really wanted to know how he was handling my gift, but it seemed he was very busy and it might not have had the impact I had hoped for.

_Oh well. There's always tomorrow._

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was a big day. Just the thought of it made me want to squeal with delight and vomit with anxiety all in one breath.

By the end of the day I still hadn't seen Edward emerge from his office and decided it was time to go home. As I got my stuff together, I went over my list to do in my head.

_Finish writing out cards. Call Dad and confirm Christmas Day. Make cookies for the office party. Wrap Edward's gift._

The thought of Edward's final gift made me smile. I couldn't wait to give it to him because I knew he was going to like it. It wasn't like the other gifts. This one was something he could use and appreciate.

Later in the evening I was finally done cleaning my cookie disaster in the kitchen. The doorbell rang and I looked down at my flour covered clothes and decided that whoever it was would just have to deal with my less than perfect appearance. I was glad, though, when it wasn't anyone I knew. Just a delivery boy with a small package.

Once my door was again shut, I looked at the padded envelope a little more carefully. My name was on the outside, but nothing else. This had not come through the regular mail. I ripped it open and dumped the contents out on my table. A cellophane bag labeled 'Santa's Coal' came tumbling out. Inside the bag was black licorice shaped like lumps of coal.

_Huh?_

I looked inside the envelope to make sure I didn't miss anything. There was a small folded up piece of paper and I quickly pulled it out and began reading.

_Bella,_

_The naughty ones get coal in their stocking. I want to know…just how naughty are you? _

_Sincerely,_

_Someone who is on to you_

Oh dear lord have mercy.

This round goes to Edward. Hands down.

**I posted my entry for the Season of Our Discontent Angst Contest to my profile. If you're looking for a good cry, my one-shot, Justice Doesn't Change Anything should do the trick. Check it out!**

**A few more chapters left. It will be done by Christmas Eve. Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you, everyone. Now, let's get reading!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I was late…again.

But this time it was for a good reason. I had just met with James Hunter and his wife and gave them the good news. Not only did the insurance company agree to pay for any and all treatments James' doctors deemed necessary now or in the future, they also coughed up a healthy sum for the pain and suffering cause while he was being denied treatment approval over and over again.

I still didn't think it was enough. If it went to court we would have won and the insurance company would be paying out its nose. But this gave them what they more than what they wanted and settled it now, not a year from now. It was what James needed and I was so glad I could help him. Seeing him and his wife cry in relief had moved me to my own tears.

Now, twenty minutes after wishing them a Merry Christmas I was high-tailing it back to the office for the Christmas Party. I couldn't wait to see what my final gift was and to finally acknowledge Bella as my Secret Santa. If she hadn't known that I knew already, my little delivery last night should have confirmed it. I smiled to myself as I wondered what her reaction was when saw the coal and the note. Did she really think she could get away with giving me sexy stockings and not expect me to come back with something?

_As if…_

I headed to the conference room where the party was being held and saw that most of the employees were already there. Rose had taken care of all the food and decorations. The place looked great. I scanned the room for Bella but didn't see her. Before I could get any farther Rose was telling me to go to the fake Christmas tree that had been set up and get the gift that had my name on it. Apparently I was a little later than I thought. Everyone else had pretty much opened their gifts and found their Secret Santa. My gift was the last under the tree. Seeing it sitting there in green and red paper made me burn with curiosity. I went over to it and picked up the flat square box.

Giving it a little shake, I began to unwrap it and take off the lid. Inside was a silver keychain. I picked it to examine it a little more closely. Attached to it was a brushed silver flash drive. It was engraved.

_If found please return to Edward A. Cullen_

_Cullen, Cullen, and Whitlock_

_250 7th Avenue, Suite 501_

_New York, NY 10177_

Tied to the ring was a gift tag. All it said was 'From your Secret Santa, Bella.'

Bella of all people knew how losing my flash drive made me absolutely insane. Now, I could never lose it. And if I did, someone could return it to me. I looked at it absolutely stunned. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts I had ever received.

_I needed to find her._

I looked around the room, but didn't see her. I started to look for Rose to ask her but before I could, Jasper and Emmett approached me.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about?" They looked serious and I started to get the feeling that something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"It turns out Bella's Secret Santa was Lauren? When Bella opened her gift it was, let's say, inappropriate for a work Christmas party. Bella was really embarrassed and it looked like she was going to pass out."

"What was it?" Jasper and Emmett looked at each other before Jasper spoke.

"She gave her a dildo with a note wanting to know if she liked it long and hard." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Poor Bella. I was getting embarrassed for her.

"Lauren? Why would she…what does she have against Bella?"

"Well, at first it wasn't clear that it was her, but Mrs. Cope heard her talking about it with Jessica in the bathroom and told us about it. When we confronted her about it she claimed it was just a joke, but after questioning Jessica, it seems it has something to do with you telling to get Bella some coffee. Apparently she has a thing for you."

_Jesus Christ…I had no idea. Ewww…_

I was absolutely appalled that Lauren would target Bella because of me. "Did you guys fire her?"

"Not yet. We're going to investigate it further after the holidays and decide then. Until then, we have suspended her."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. Where's Bella? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needed to regroup a little. I think she went back to her desk for a moment." I didn't listen to any more. I raced towards my office. I needed to see that she was okay.

When I got there, she was standing at her desk checking her phone. I didn't know what to expect. Tears, anger, I just wasn't sure.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She jumped a little. I must have startled her. She spun around to face me. I was grateful to see no tears.

"Edward…hi…yeah I'm fine. I'm just checking to see if my dad called me."

"I heard about what happened. Are you sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not going to let her bother me."

_Atta girl._

For a few moments we didn't say anything. We just looked at each other. Finally, Bella spoke. "Did…did you get my gift?" She bit down on her lip and played with the hem of her blouse. She was so fucking cute and I wasn't going to be able to keep from touching

her much longer. I reached in my pocket and held up the flash drive.

"I sure did. It's the best present I think I've ever gotten."

"Please, you're just saying that." She looked down at the floor and I decided that we couldn't have any of that. Taking two large steps I was in front of her, lifting her chin with my finger.

"I'm not just saying that." Her eyes held my gaze and suddenly, there was a need that I couldn't control. "I'm going to kiss you now. Okay?" She nodded a few quick times and that was all I needed.

With both hands I cupped her face and kissed her nice and slow. It was hands down the most sensual and meaningful kiss I had ever had. I could faintly taste what probably was a sugar cookie on her lips. It was heaven. It didn't take long before we were both into it. Nice and slow was replaced with needy and determined. My one hand stayed rooted to her soft face, the other trailed down her side. It grazed the soft swell of her breast and followed down until it rested on her delectable ass. My cock was as hard as nails and as she kissed me and did her own exploring with her hands, I couldn't help but need her desperately, and now. I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I want _this_. Tell me you want _this_." She pulled back a little which is not what I was hoping for. Placing her hands on my forearms, she looked into my eyes deeply.

"I want _everything_." Those soulful penetrating eyes told me exactly what she meant. She didn't want just a casual fling. She wanted it all, a committed relationship, intimacy, an equal partner, to be loved.

_Fuck, I wanted that too. So much._

"I want _everything_ too, with you." A small tear escaped her eye but never had the chance to fall because I raced to catch it with my thumb. She was too beautiful to cry. With the back of her hand she wiped her eyes and when I could see them again, there was something different inside. I knew that look, because I had it myself. Pure unbridled lust.

_Holy fuck._

"Good. We will have _everything._" Before I could respond, she was on me. Her lips were on mine and her hands were pushing me back into my office. The enormity of what was going to happen struck me when she locked the door behind her.

"But right now, I want _this_. Come here, baby."

_Sweet Jesus._

**Sorry about cutting it off there. Bella wants to tell you about what happens next. I hoped the reveal lived up to everyone's expectations. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the cliffy! This is what you have been all waiting for. Enjoy!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. One moment I was taking a minute for myself to regroup from the fuckery that bitch Lauren had put me through and the next I was pushing Edward Cullen into his office to have my wicked way with him.

"Come here, baby." I said as I locked the door. He didn't need to be told twice. In two seconds he was in front of me, kissing me, had his hands all over me, pushed me back against the wall. I returned everything he gave with equal fervor. My lips were on fire as he seared them with his. Being brave I pushed my tongue into his mouth and let him know what I wanted. My body was trapped between the door and the hard, muscular planes of his torso. The pressure was devine. I wanted more. So much more.

"Fuck me." The words tumbled from my lips in between headed kisses, but it was the absolute truth. I had wanted him for so long and now it was finally going to happen. No more waiting.

"Oh, Bella. I am so going to fuck you right now. You have no idea." His face went to my neck and he placed open kisses on it. I felt the butterflies all the way in my fucking toes. All too soon he stopped, but didn't move. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he spoke in a low, sultry voice. "And then I'm going to take you home and take my sweet motherfucking time as I spend the rest of the night learning and worshipping every inch of that gorgeous body of yours."

_Oh. My. God…_

Edward moved his lips back up to my mouth and lifted me up off the ground. Instinctually my leg wrapped around his waist forcing my skirt to rise up to an unladylike position. The only thing separating my throbbing pussy from his stomach was his dress shirt and my thin barely-there panties. The heat between them was indescribable and I couldn't help from grinding my crotch against him. I felt him shiver and then he groaned into my mouth.

"Fuck, beautiful. You want it just as much as I do. Don't you?" He spun me around from the door, walked to his desk, and set me on top of it. He took a small step back but kept our contact from breaking by placing his hands just above my knees. His thumbs drew lazy circles and he took in my ragged appearance with his eyes. They were heavy and lust-filled, and I don't think I had ever seen him sexier. Normally, I could stare at him all day looking like that, but today I was a needy bitch. I wanted his lips and hands on me again. With my hand I reached up and grabbed his tie and pulled him to me.

"Too much talking." He conceded and began kissing me again like his whole world depended on in. His hands went to my waist and started to untuck my shirt from my skirt. When it was completely out his hands were immediately under it, stroking my stomach and higher up towards my breasts, not quite reaching them. It was too much. I needed his hands on them and took the initiative to pull my shirt over my head leaving me only in my black lacy bra. His eyes went wide and he drew in a ragged breath.

"Jesus, Bella…" And then his face was in between them. He kissed and nipped them through the fabric before he reached around and unclasped my bra. When I was free of it, he lightly grazed his hands over my nipples making my legs clench in anticipation. "I need to taste them."

_Yes, please…_

Edward roughly grabbed them and enclosed his lips around one of my nipples. He swirled his tongue around it and then sucked lightly making it sting deliciously.

_Unnggg…_

He moved to the other one doing the same thing and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him to fuck me. Hard.

I pushed him off of me and began to make quick work of his shirt and tie. When his bare chest was exposed I pushed the rest of the shirt down his arms and began kissing his muscular pecks. He in return undid the button and zipper in the back of my skirt and pushed it down. Without looking I undid his belt buckle. My hand lightly grazed the bulge in his pants, not so accidently, as I worked on his button and zipper. I chuckled a little at his impatience as he pushed his pants down his legs and used his feet to kick them off.

_Holy shit. He goes commando…_

"Anxious, are we?" I smiled my most seductive smile.

"Fuck, yeah, beautiful. I need to be inside you." There was a pause as a thought crossed his mind. "I don't have a condom."

_Shit…_

"I'm on the pill and I haven't been…well let's just say it's been awhile. I'm clean." A wave of relief flashed across his face.

"Same goes for me. Well, not the pill part because that would be…just wrong. And gross. But I…" Damn, he was cute when he rambled. I needed to let him off the hook, because fuck, I wanted to get laid.

"I trust you. Completely."

"Thank fuck." And then he was kissing me and standing in between my legs. I scooted to the edge of the desk and he wrapped one arm around me for support. "Um, I…this…I may not last long."

"I won't either. We can work on stamina next time. Just, please, stop teasing me." The corners of his mouth turned up.

"Right, next time." And then he was inside me in one slow but determined thrust. He paused to give me time to adjust to him.

_Damn, he was a big boy._

"You okay?"

"Perfect. Please, you gotta move though." Edward smirked and his eyes grew dark.

"Anything you say, beautiful." He brought his lips to mine and began to move.

Oh my Christ, did he move. I felt every inch of him and the friction we created. In and out, in and out. My insides burned with the building of my orgasm. It was coming on fast, too fast.

"Edward…oh my…I'm going to…"

"Fuck, Bella…." I felt him tense up and I knew he was just about there. My climax hit me like a freight train and I clench around him over and over. It was enough to send him over the edge and I could feel him release inside of me. Stars flashed behind my eyes.

Edward's thrusts slowed down to a complete stop. He still held me to him and I could feel his heart beating out of his chest. I could hear the sharp intake of air as he breathed. I could smell what we had just done as the products of our orgasms blended together.

Finally, Edward spoke. "That was…that was…incredible." He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head before slowly pulling away from me.

"I agree." I started to feel slightly awkward now that we weren't in the throws of passion.

_Was he serious about taking me home, or was that just something he said in the heat of the moment? _

_Where do we go from here?_

_I'm still naked. In his office. _

"Hey, you're thinking too hard over there. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I started gathering my clothes feeling exposed in more ways than one.

"Um, I don't know. I just…what does this mean?" He must have seen the uncertainty on my face. He stopped putting on his pants and stepped closer to me. I couldn't decipher his expression and involuntarily pulled my clothes closer to my body in an attempt to cover myself. I swallowed hard, just waiting for what he had to say, whatever it was.

"It means, Bella…that you're fired."

_Wait. What?_

**Please, don't hate me. Last chapter before the epilogue tomorrow, maybe tonight if I get my shit done. We'll see. Until then, thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Guess what? I got my shit done, so here's the last one before the epilogue. It will be posted tomorrow. I hope you like it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"It means, Bella…that you're fired." Yeah, I was Donald Trump.

_The Donald Trump of getting laid, that is._

I was still in my post-coital giddiness. I had just had sex. And not with my hand. But with a beautiful woman and it was hands down the best sex I have ever had in my life. Bella was a goddess.

_Go me!_

I was feeling so awesome I wanted to break out my victory dance. That is I did until I saw the look of sheer horror on Bella's face.

_What? What'd I do?_

"What the fuck do you mean, _I'm fired_?"

_I'm pretty sure I didn't say it like that._

And then it dawned on me. She thought I was actually firing her. From her job.

_Well shit…_

Her eyes were shooting daggers at me and I'm almost positive I saw flames shooting out of her mouth and smoke coming out of her ears. "You fuck me and then you fire me? I can't believe…you…asshole…" She was so pissed at me she couldn't even from a complete sentence. I had to fix this, now.

"No, that's not what I meant. At all." I took a step closer to her wanting to be close, but she backed away, clutching her clothes in front of her. Damn, I was such a fucking idiot. How could I not know how that would sound?

"Then what the hell exactly did you mean?"

"I meant that I'm returning you back to Jasper. The Hunter case is done, thanks to you, and Paul has learned a lot, thanks to you again. Jasper would never let you go permanently and I'm not so sure that staying on with me would even be a good idea, given the situation…"

"The situation?" She was still not convinced.

"Yeah, the situation. You know, the one where we like each other. I mean, I think you like me. At least I imagine you do after you went through so much trouble with all of those Secret Santa gifts and then…then the fabulous sex. It was just, fabulous. I'm not misreading the situation, am I? You do like me…don't you?"

_Jesus Christ, Cullen. Shut the fuck up. You sound like Rainman._

"No, you're not misreading. I _do_ like you, a lot." She sounded so shy and vulnerable just then. It was a far cry from the vixen that fucked me in my office, but that was just who Bella was. She's the nice girl next door who happens to be a hell cat in bed. You know, the complete package. Perfect for me.

"I like you a lot, too." This time when I stepped closer she didn't back away. I cupped her face with my hands and made sure she was looking at me. "A whole lot.

A smile started to form on her lips and I took the opportunity to kiss her. I was planning on doing that every chance I got. When we completely breathless we broke apart for the sheer need of air. "So I'm not fired?"

"Just from me. Not from the firm. You're great at what you do. We'd be stupid to let you go." I wasn't sucking up. She was good and we were damn lucky to have her. "Jasper will be happy to have you back."

"And as for us?"

"As for us, we won't be working side by side anymore, but I want you in my life." I pulled her into my arms and enjoyed how she fit so perfectly. "I think we could be good for each other."

"Me too." She squeezed me a little harder before letting go so she could finish getting dressed.

"So, I was thinking…"

"Really, that's a novel concept." She smirked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Ha, ha, funny girl. Anyway, I was thinking, you should come with me to Rose and Emmett's tomorrow for Christmas Eve."

"Oh, I don't know. Isn't that for family?" My God. And people thought_ I_ was dense sometimes.

"First of all, I've seen how you are with them. You are family. From what I can tell, you have been for awhile. They want you there. Second, Christmas Eve is just for my siblings and their significant others. You are my significant other. I'm so excited to finally have a significant other. I want you there. Please say you'll come. You can take a bath another day." She chuckled a little at the fact that I remembered what she told me about her normal Christmas Eve activities. If I had my way, she would take that bath, but it would be with me after we got home from Rose and Emmett's.

"Okay, I'll come."

"Excellent." When we both were finished putting ourselves together we decided that we should make an appearance at the party before leaving to spend the night together. As we left my office I linked my hand with hers. I wanted everyone to know that we were together.

Together. I was still trying to comprehend how a little Secret Santa Exchange had brought us together.

"How lucky was it that you picked me as your Secret Santa." I brought our joined hands up to my lips and kissed the back of hers. She watched me do it with a weird little expression on her face that I couldn't decipher.

"Yeah, about that…" She began to blush that blush I loved so much. I couldn't imagine where she was going with this. "I have a little confession to make…"

_Oh, you do, do you? _

**Well there you have it. I've never written anything where I have posted everyday and I must say, I liked it a lot. Thank you to all of you who have joined me in this little ride!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here it is. The epilogue. I'm posting it now before the craziness of Christmas begins. I hope you like!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

_One year later…_

"There." I mumble to myself as I finish tying the red bow onto the green papered box. I had been fiddling with it for the better part of last fifteen minutes until it was perfect. It looked so good it should be in one of those women's magazines.

It was the second to last say of the office Secret Santa Exchange and all week I had been thinking about how things have changed since last year. After the Christmas Party, Bella and I had begun a real relationship. We went on dates where I pathetically tried to woo her and she giggled like a teenager in love. It wasn't all a bed of roses. We fought like tigers over stupid shit but at the end of the day there was nothing I wanted more than Bella in my arms.

_And the make up sex was awesome._

She made me see that there was so much more to life than my career. I mean, I was still a perfectionist and I took my job very seriously, but it wasn't everything. I had been missing out on something important for along time and Bella helped me discover it. She had taken a risk and put herself out there for just to have a shot at something with me. I don't know where we would be if she hadn't rigged that Secret Santa exchange, because according to Alice, I'm a 'dumb shit who wouldn't notice a tank parked on my face.'

_So unnecessary, little sis…_

Christmas Eve had been…a little rough. At least it was for me. Bella, on the other hand, had been welcomed with open arms. My family and friends had loved her for a long time and were happy that she joined them. Apparently, she had been invited the two years before that, but Bella always declined. She felt like she would be intruding.

_As if…_

I'd like to say that it was an enjoyable day, but it wasn't. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice spent the whole day making jokes at my expense and laughing at how well Bella had played me. Bella even joined in with them, the traitor. But I was okay with it, though; because I knew they were kidding and were truly excited that Bella and I were together. I don't think I had ever seen her laugh and smile so much and I had no problem being the butt of the joke if it meant I would get to see that over and over.

Besides, when we got back to my house, I made sure to punish Bella for her naughty, naughty behavior. And she fucking loved it.

_Ah, the memories…_

This year would be different, much different.

_Because, ladies and gentlemen, the tables have been turned again._

And this time, I've got the upper hand. You see, with some help from Rose, the Secret Santa Exchange has been rigged again. And this year, _I_ am_ Bella's_ Secret Santa.

_Cue the evil laugh…_

I fiddle with the bow on her latest gift a little more. I chuckle knowing what was inside and how deceiving the perfect wrapping was. You see, I've been wrapping up random office supplies for her all week long. A box of paperclips, post-its, a rubber band ball. Today it was a stapler. Watching Bella get more and more frustrated had been quite amusing.

_Hey, don't judge me. I have a plan._

With these gifts, Bella had no idea it was me. She thought it was Newton or Garrett. They were nice guys but were boneheads and this kind of shit was right up their alley. Later that day she ranted for a half hour when we got home. She couldn't believe what kind of asshole would think wrapping up an office stapler would be an acceptable holiday gift. Fuck, she was hot. She was going to flip her shit when she found out it was me, but I was kind of hoping my last gift would make up for it.

The party was in full swing the next day when Bella arrived. I told her I had an errand to do and that I would meet her there later, but I had flat out lied. I was there, waiting for her.

_I would always wait for her._

I kept out of sight as Rose told her to go get her gift from out under the tree. She was so damn cute as she sighed and prepared herself for whatever was in the meticulously wrapped box. She stayed close to the tree and unwrapped it with her back towards the party, because I'm sure she didn't want anyone to see what she was getting. I walked towards her and stopped when I was about three feet away. Her shoulders slumped as she saw what was in the box. Then she growled when she read the note.

_The cat's out of the bag now…_

She spun around like a man on a mission but stopped dead when she saw me in front of her. "You? You're my Secret Santa?"

"Yup." Apparently she didn't like that answer.

"What the fuck, Edward?"

"What? You didn't like my gifts?" Oh man, it was hard keeping a straight face. She held up one of the offensive things from the box.

"Metal loose-leaf rings? Are you kidding me?"

"What? They're useful." I said defensively. She let out a long defeated breath.

"I can't believe you would think that this was acceptable. I know Alice didn't help you with this." God, she was pissed. I had her right where I wanted her.

"So, you don't like it?" She looked completely exasperated.

"No, Edward, I don't." She looked down at her feet.

"Oh. Okay." I paused a minute, pretending I was deep in thought. I wasn't really, because I didn't have to think about what I was about to do. It would be the best thing I would ever do. "Well, then how about this?"

I got down on one knee and pulled out my last gift. It had been burning a hole in my pocket. Bella brought her attention to me when she caught my movement and then her eyes snapped to shiny engagement ring being held between my thumb and forefinger. She gasped and I knew I had her.

"Bella Swan, one year ago today you made me the luckiest man alive. I love you and I want to spend all my Christmases with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" By now tears were streaming down her face. She began to nod furiously.

"Oh my God, Edward. Yes. Yes, yes, yes, I'll be your wife."

_Thank fuck._

I stood up quickly, wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her in for a long kiss. I could faintly hear the cheering behind us. These people were our friends and family and I knew they were happy for both of us.

I pulled away long enough to place the ring on her finger. She looked at it reverently before lifting her eyes to mine.

"It's beautiful. I love you so much, Edward." I kissed her again. The crowd was beginning to descend on us and I knew Alice and Rose would want to talk and squeal with her. It was okay, though, because I knew it wouldn't be long before she was back in my arms. But before we were swept away by a sea of congratulations, I bent down and whispered in her ear something that was only meant for her.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful."

The End.

**Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, and recommended this story. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. Have a wonderful holiday, everyone.**

**~Isannah**


End file.
